Friends with benefits
by KateB-fan
Summary: Kate está cansada de sentirse sola, Rick es su opción más cercana, pero ambos saben que ella no está preparada para nada emocional por ahora... ¿Cruzarán la línea para ser más que amigos? ¿Amigos con privilegios? Último Capítulo
1. Chapter 1

**Otra historia que daba vueltas en mi cabeza... y ahora tuve la oportunidad de pensarla y escribirla, seguramente se parece a mucho de lo que han leído, incluso mío, pero como hago caso a mi inspiración, aquí tienen! Espero que les guste! No tiene porqué estar situada en ningún momento especial, sí es anterior a que la relación entre Rick y Kate comenzara...**

 **Friends with benefits**

Kate se miró al espejo en el vestuario de la 12 y alzó las cejas. Puso su mejor cara de seducción y resopló con frustración. ¿A quién engañaba? Hacía siglos que no tenía uno de esos momentos en los que se sentía hermosa, cuidada, rejuvenecida… una mujer con todas las letras…

Hacía siglos que no tenía sexo… y su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura… desde hacía varios días… o semanas...

No era que ella no hubiese tenido relaciones ocasionales, pero en ese momento de su vida, le había ocurrido que todos los tipos con los que dormía, querían seguir adelante con ella y Kate no se consideraba emocionalmente disponible, ni siquiera para una relación de esas en las que solo importa el sexo…

Complicada… así era ella… y mientras giraba mirándose desde todos los ángulos, vio aparecer a Lanie por detrás suyo en el espejo con expresión pensativa…

-¿Acaso te has decidido a ir por él?- le dijo y ella la miró sin comprender.

-¿Él?

-Castle…

-¿Castle? No… no…- dijo y tragó saliva- ¿por qué?

-No lo sé… hacía siglos que no te veía así, arreglándote y como hoy saldremos todos a tomar una cerveza…

-Castle es un compañero… quiero decir…

-Oh vamos, Kate… Javi y yo, Ryan y Jenny… no me dirás que no te diste cuenta de que solo quedan ustedes…

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Somos compañeros, que haya parejas no significa que tengamos que serlo también nosotros...

-El tipo está muerto contigo… ¿qué te detiene? ¿eres una histérica?

-No, Lanie… ¿qué dices?

-Digo que ya es tiempo de que le des una oportunidad al pobre chico escritor… ¿crees que no estaría deseoso de hacerte sentir bien?- preguntó y Kate sintió que esas últimas palabras repiqueteaban en su cerebro.

Le contestó alguna tontería a su amiga y salieron del vestuario. Castle le dirigió una mirada inquieta y ella sintió que su piel se erizaba. ¿por qué no?

 _Porque no, tonta… tú sientes cosas por él, no puedes arruinarlo todo… ¿y si él se ilusiona y quiere más? Sería un verdadero desastre…_

Kate sacudió la cabeza y lo vio sonreír a él. Parecía que no tenía ojos para nada más que para ella. ¿Se le notaría esa necesidad a ella?

Castle se inclinó un poco mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor y le dijo al oído algo que ella no comprendió, sin embargo, su aliento suave y la cadencia de su voz le provocaron una ansiedad indescriptible y Kate se detuvo en seco…

Él la miró sin comprender y ella se ruborizó…

-Creo que me dejé mi móvil sobre el escritorio…- dijo y revolvió en su cartera- no… aquí está…- dijo y se mordió el labio cuando siguió caminando.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al bar, ella se acomodó en un rincón y, casualidad o no, Castle se instaló a su lado mientras todos hablaban de cuándo organizarían una partida de poker…

-¡Beckett!- le llamó la atención Espo y Kate se sobresaltó.

-Dime…- dijo algo ida.

-¿Te apuntas para tratar de destruir a Castle?

Él la miró con interés y ella sonrió…

-Me encantaría… pero se los dejo a ustedes…- y se guardó el _"prefiero hacer cosas más interesantes con él"_

-Oh… muchas gracias, Beckett se ha apiadado de este pobre ser humano…- dijo él exagerando.

-Tú sabes que podría ganarte fácilmente…- le dijo ella casi al oído, porque la conversación había derivado en otro tema entre los otros cuatro.

-Me gusta mucho ese modo juguetón en tu voz, detective…

-¿Modo juguetón?- Kate sintió que todo desaparecía a su alrededor.

-¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Algo pasa… aquí… entre nosotros…

-¿Algo como qué?

-No lo sé… me hablas al oído, sonríes… mucho más que de costumbre y…

-Son ideas tuyas…- dijo y miró sus labios brevemente.

-¿Ves?

-Estás paranoico, Castle… me aburrí, creo que me voy a casa…- dijo y se puso de pie, dándole un último sorbo a su botella de cerveza, que había dejado por la mitad. Tampoco era bueno pasar vergüenza en vano.

-¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó Lanie sin comprender, hacía poco que habían llegado.

-Me dio sueño… nos vemos mañana, chicos…- dijo Kate.

-Espera, Beckett…- dijo Castle levantándose también y dejando una cantidad de billetes para cubrir ambas botellas- ¿me llevas?- dijo y salió caminando tras ella, luego de saludar con la mano a sus amigos que los miraron sin comprender nada…

Cuando Kate llegó al estacionamiento, sintió que él la tomaba del brazo para detenerla…

-Hey… espera… ¿te ofendí?- dijo él verdaderamente preocupado.

-¿Ofenderme? No… de verdad estoy cansada…- trato de disimular ella.

-Sobre todo porque te hice notar lo que estabas haciendo… sé que debería haberme callado, pero por un momento creí que querías algo más conmigo y… me ilusioné…

Kate sintió esas palabras directamente sobre su piel, que se erizó… dudó un momento sobre lo que podría contestarle…

-¿Te llevo?- le dijo y él subió a su auto, sin saber qué más decirle.

-Kate…

-Escucha, Castle…- le dijo mirándolo de costado, sintiéndose culpable- lo siento… yo… me he sentido sola estos días y… nada, nada…

-¿Nada?

-Me he dado cuenta de que no tengo a nadie, y necesito… tantas cosas…- dijo mientras manejaba.

-Pero…

-Quiero decir… tú me entiendes… no estoy emocionalmente preparada para tener una relación… pero necesito desesperadamente sentirme viva, atractiva… y…

-Kate…

-Lo siento… de verdad… yo… yo sé que nosotros somos amigos… compañeros… y… me siento una tonta… creo que me dejé llevar por esa tensión entre nosotros y... nada... nada...

-No… no… no te preocupes… yo… te entiendo, a veces me pasa…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que me siento solo… que necesito abrazar a alguien, hacer el amor con alguien…

-¿Qué te detiene?

-No lo sé… no quiero algo fácil… algo que me deje vacío…

-Sí… claro…- dijo ella asintiendo y estacionó el auto frente al loft.

-Escúchame…- le dijo él jugándose el todo por el todo, Kate lo miró tratando de decodificarlo- yo sé todo lo que dijiste… sobre que somos compañeros, que tú no estás emocionalmente disponible para nada más… pero también escuché que tienes necesidades y Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano con cuidado y ella abrió los ojos, como queriendo interrumpirlo- yo estoy dispuesto a tomar lo que quieras ofrecerme…

-¿Lo que quiera ofrecerte?- repitió ella en voz baja.

-Tú y yo, Kate… hagamos un pacto… ayudémonos mutuamente… me muero de ganas de saber qué se siente… y no habrá reclamos, seguiremos siendo compañeros… amigos…

-¿Amigos con privilegios?- dijo ella casi sin poder creerlo.

-Bueno… veremos si funciona bien la primera vez… pero si sigue, te prometo que no habrá presiones…

-¿Me estás hablando en serio… Rick?- dijo ella sin comprender demasiado si él le hacía una broma macabra.

-Nunca en mi vida hablé más en serio…- le dijo y la miró expectante.

-¿Ahora?

-Bueno, me gustaría estar en algún lugar un poco más cómodo pero si no puedes esperar…

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y el auto en marcha y lo miró de costado.

-Mejor vamos a mi casa…- le dijo y él tragó saliva al ver la expresión casi felina en su mirada…

* * *

 **Bueno, ya sé que hubiesen querido más, pero lo tendrán en el próximo capítulo que será... mañana, como hago siempre. Espero que les haya gustado! No sé cuánto durará esta historia, solo espero que los mantenga entretenidos.** **Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo prometido, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por todos los mensajes de bienvenida!**

 **Capítulo 2**

El ambiente fue tenso desde que bajaron del auto… él no sabía qué decir, con qué palabras llenar el silencio y ella, aunque no estaba arrepentida, sentía que quizá había sido demasiado directa con él… pero ya estaba hecho…

Cuando entraron al departamento, Kate encendió las luces y se quitó la chaqueta, sabiendo que él la seguía de cerca. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Irían directamente a la _"acción"_?

Pensó en ofrecerle algo para tomar, charlar un rato… ¿de qué podrían charlar?

Giró en redondo mientras le ofrecía una cerveza y sintió que él tomaba su mano y la atrapaba en sus brazos mientras sus labios se reunían intensamente…

Kate se removió inquieta mientras sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de él…

Suspiró con suavidad y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él, permitiéndole el acceso a su boca…

Tantas veces había fantaseado con el momento en que se atreviese a dejarse besar por él y eso no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado…

Sus labios eran increíblemente suaves, gentiles y su lengua la exploraba casi pidiendo permiso al principio y luego con mayor confianza…

Rick deslizó sus manos por la cintura y por debajo de la camisa de ella, ansioso por sentir su piel.

El beso se hizo tan intenso que Kate se encontró reclamando acceso a la boca de él y explorándolo, como tantas veces había imaginado…

Se sintió transportada al paraíso cuando sintió que con suavidad, él desabotonaba su camisa desde abajo hacia arriba, mientras acariciaba la piel de su abdomen en el proceso…

El beso se interrumpió justo cuando el último botón de arriba cedió y Kate se mordió el labio con deseo cuando vio la forma en que él se detuvo a mirarla…

Por un momento pasó por su cabeza detenerse a pensar qué ropa interior traía puesta… la suerte estaba de su lado, ella era cuidadosa en ese aspecto, su ropa interior nunca era un desastre, pero la que traía ese día era muy adecuada, porque quería volverlo totalmente loco…

Rick retiró su camisa desde los hombros hacia abajo y sus bocas volvieron a reunirse húmedamente, y también en forma breve, porque en seguida él siguió camino y besó su cuello, haciéndola olvidar de todo…

Kate se sentía totalmente entregada, pero juntó fuerzas y lo separó un poco de su cuerpo, él la miró con incredulidad y ella desabotonó su camisa rápidamente mientras volvía a explorar su boca, para no perder tiempo…

Sus torsos entraron en contacto y Rick desabrochó su ropa interior para poder sentirla contra él…

-Eres hermosa, Kate…- le dijo él deslizando sus dedos entre ambos para acariciar su pecho…

-Oh… Castle…- jadeó ella cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitada por sus caricias…

Rick se movió rozándola con su prominente erección, ansioso por todo lo que estaba sucediendo…

Kate suspiró y deslizó su mano hacia abajo para acariciarlo por sobre el pantalón…

Lo escuchó lanzar un gruñido de desesperación cuando ella lo soltó, para poder aflojar sus pantalones y boxers para quitárselos… y repitió lo mismo con los de ella, que deslizó hacia abajo y los arrastró con todo y ropa interior…

Rick la atrajo a su cuerpo y saboreó la sensación de tenerla contra su piel, ansiosa, perfecta…

La miró a los ojos y ella sonrió, con una mezcla de necesidad y timidez que lo hicieron excitar aún más…

Kate lo besó brevemente y lo empujó hacia el sillón. Se sentó sobre él, de frente, con las piernas hacia cada lado, rozándolo peligrosamente y volvió a besarlo, adueñándose de su boca, sus suspiros… el resto de su cordura…

Luego se enfocó en su cuello y lo besó mientras hundía su nariz allí para poder memorizar su aroma, ese que apenas conocía de lejos…

Rick estaba desesperado, sus manos corrían por el pecho de ella, testeando, apretando, acariciando, sin cansarse…

Agradeció a su buena estrella que sus pantalones hubiesen quedado cerca en toda esa batalla por quitarse la ropa y buscó un preservativo mientras ella mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría…

Rick se apuró, era tanta la desesperación que sentía que todo terminaría rápido y no quería que se le notara tanto… se colocó la protección y la tomó de la cara.

Ella lo miró con los ojos oscuros, casi irreconocibles y se mordió el labio cuando descendió sobre él, tomándolo por completo, sus músculos internos adaptándose a él rápidamente…

Rick se quedó quieto, la sensación era increíble… se separó un poco del respaldo y sintió las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura…

Kate lo miró y sonrió… lo besó húmedamente y Rick sintió que no se olvidaría de ese momento por el resto de su vida…

Se movió suavemente al principio, no quería incomodarla y además quería ralentizar un poco el máximo placer que amenazaba con desencadenarse demasiado rápido…

La vio cerrar los ojos con placidez y los movimientos se profundizaron a la vez que aumentaron de velocidad hasta que la escuchó jadear de placer…

Se levantó con ella y la depositó sobre la mesa, la posición era más cómoda y ella se perdió en su boca mientras gemía, desesperada por llegar al clímax…

Rick la tomó entre sus brazos cuando la sintió temblar de placer… y no tardó nada en seguirla, orgulloso de haber podido controlarse y durar más de lo que creía…

Kate se quedó apoyada en él, agitada, tratando de recuperar el aire y cuando él se separó para mirarla a los ojos, lanzó una carcajada de felicidad…

-Hacía siglos que no me sentía así…- dijo y se mordió el labio al ver la expresión de orgullo en el semblante de él.

-De haberlo sabido antes…- dijo Rick y besó sonoramente su cuello, otra vez perdido en su aroma…

-Castle…- dijo ella y él la miró, consciente de que el tono había cambiado.

-Todo está bien…- le dijo con voz calma- esto fue increíble… ojalá podamos repetirlo, pero si no es así, me alegra haberlo vivido… eres hermosa, sexy, he fantaseado con esto durante años y no me siento culpable porque sé que muy en el fondo ambos lo queríamos…

-¿Entonces no te arrepientes?

-¿Arrepentirme? Tendría que estar loco…- dijo él y besó sus labios.

-Quiero decir… nuestra relación laboral…

-No hace falta que estemos cargando con esto… ambos sabemos que nos sentíamos solos, que necesitábamos un momento como este… y yo te sigo respetando y admirando como mujer… y si quieres que se repita no tienes más que pedírmelo…

-¿Tú quieres que se repita?

-Miles de veces, todo el tiempo… ahora mismo… pero como te dije hace un rato en el auto… yo… tomaré lo que tú me des… y si es solo esto… está bien…- dijo él perdido en sus ojos.

-Yo… esto fue increíble, Castle… tengo que admitir que tenía expectativas… pero… wow… me siento rara… no sé como podré mirarte a la cara y no recordar todo esto que me hiciste sentir…

-No hace falta que olvides nada…- le dijo él sonriente, orgulloso- nosotros hemos llegado a un acuerdo… seremos compañeros, amigos y cuando las cosas se den, compartiremos esta intimidad… sin reproches, ni compromisos… ¿estamos de acuerdo en eso?

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió, algo incómoda todavía.

Rick la dejó allí, muy a su pesar y la miró de reojo mientras recogía su ropa. Kate se quedó un momento quieta y luego se puso su camisa por encima para cubrirse un poco…

-Te dejaré descansar… nos vemos mañana…

-Rick…- le dijo y ambos se sorprendieron de que lo llamara por su nombre.

-¿Mmmm?- dijo él cuando iban hacia la puerta.

-De verdad lo pasé increíble…- dijo ella y él la abrazó un poco y besó sus labios con calidez.

-Yo también… que tengas lindos sueños…- le dijo con una sonrisa y salió.

Kate lo miró caminar hacia el ascensor y levantó la mano cuando lo vio subir. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella sonriente, con los ojos cerrados…

Lindos sueños… seguramente serían lindos sueños, porque se dormiría pensando en él y en todas las cosas que él le había hecho sentir esa noche…

¿Y mañana qué? Mañana ya vería…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que se han animado a vivir ese momento íntimo y no crear confusiones, ni compromisos, veremos si pueden mantenerlo. Nos vemosn en el próximo! Gracias por leer y por comentar!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate se acomodó en su asiento y sonrió. Se sentía relajada, feliz… se había despertado temprano, había salido a correr y luego de una ducha relajante, había ido a trabajar…

Se descubrió mirando la hora varias veces, esperándolo… pero trató de disimular…

Por un lado quería que él llegara, que le sonriera y encerrarlo en algún cuarto oscuro para volver a sentir todas esas sensaciones exquisitas que había experimentado el día anterior, pero por otro, tenía pánico de quedar en evidencia delante de él… no quería que se le notara tanto la necesidad…

Mientras intentaba concentrarse en el informe de balística que leía, entrecerró los ojos y sintió las manos de él sobre su pecho, su boca en su cuello, lánguida…

Suspiró y se mordió el labio para evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara, ella no tenía fama de estar contenta, sonriendo todo el tiempo…

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, sintió que su piel se erizaba, aún estando de espaldas, cuando el ascensor se abrió y él salió hacia su escritorio.

Rick sintió que sus sentidos se agudizaban cuando la vio sentada allí, en su escritorio. Se moría de ganas de mirarla, de que ella le sonriera, cómplice, recordando todo lo que habían vivido, pero supo que no debía jugar esa carta aún… sabía que la incomodaría y lo que menos quería era eso, porque sabía que ella se escondería tras su coraza otra vez y perdería lo que había ganado…

-Buenos días, detective…- le dijo y se dejó caer en su silla, dejando un vaso humeante de café enfrente de ella.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y cruzó la mirada con él, y se sonrojó.

-¿Alguna novedad?- él quiso cambiar de tema.

-No…- dijo ella al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

Rick la observó, apenas conteniéndose de decirle lo hermosa que la veía. Ella levantó la vista y humedeció sus labios, algo incómoda…

-Hey…- le dijo él en voz baja, casi en secreto- ¿quieres que tomemos un poco de aire?

-Estoy bien…

-Entonces relájate, Kate… te siento nerviosa… te juro que no voy a hacerte comentarios, no voy a molestarte… si estás arrepentida…

-No estoy arrepentida… sólo me siento rara… siento que todo el mundo me mira, que todos lo saben…- dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

-Te puedo asegurar que nadie lo imagina… - él sonrió y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque yo me siento distinta…

-Estás increíblemente hermosa… como siempre…

-Castle…- dijo ella al tiempo que disimulaba un súbito escalofrío.

-¿Hacemos algo hoy?

-¿Algo?- dijo y se inclinó un poco, dándole a entender que le diría algo íntimo- ¿quieres irte a la cama otra vez?

-En realidad mi idea era que cenáramos…

Kate frunció la nariz.

-Eso se parece demasiado a una cita… yo no estoy para esas cosas…

-Mmmm… entiendo… tienes razón…- dijo asintiendo y Kate creyó que se había enojado.

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas, tienes razón… hablamos de esto… tú no estás en condiciones de afrontar algo así…

-Castle…

-No te sientas mal…

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Salgamos…

-Bien…- dijo él y la siguió cuando ella se levantó y tomó el café.

* * *

Salieron a la calle y caminaron casi una calle…

-Quiero preguntarte algo…- le dijo ella cuando se detuvo.

-Dime…

-¿Estás arrepentido?

-Ya te lo dije ayer, no podría…

-Me refiero a que me dijiste que tomarías lo que yo te diera… quizá no te alcanza y yo… yo lo entendería…

-Sigo manteniendo mi postura… quiero disfrutar… solo creí que no te interesaba solo el sexo, sino la buena compañía… hacer cosas… disfrutar… pero entiendo que no quieras mezclar las cosas…

-No me gustaría confundirte a ti… salgamos si quieres…

-No hace falta…

-Rick…

-De verdad, Kate… tampoco quiero darte lástima…

-¿Lástima?- dijo ella y se acercó a él casi inconscientemente- yo no quiero que esto se termine… me hiciste sentir increíble ayer y quiero que se repita… lo más pronto posible… si me preguntas, ahora mismo…- dijo y miró sus labios.

-Kate…

-Te lo juro… en realidad… creí que sería complicado todo esto de compartir en el trabajo… de hacer de cuenta que todo está normal cuando no es así…

-Es verdad…

-Bueno… entonces… salgamos esta noche… pero no hablemos todo el tiempo de esto… en el trabajo, trabajemos…

-Es un trato…- dijo y extendió su mano para que ella se la apretara con calidez.

* * *

Volvieron a la comisaría y ya se sintieron mucho más relajados. Cada tanto compartían alguna sonrisa cómplice, pero las cosas estaban claras…

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Rick hizo toda una puesta en escena de que se iría a descansar, que estaba agotado porque había estado escribiendo hasta tarde el día anterior y Kate se mordió el labio sin poder esperar a encontrarse con él, no tenía idea en qué terminaría todo, pero sabía que sería divertido, y quizá hasta romántico…

Kate llegó a su casa y pensó en llamarlo, realmente no habían quedado en nada y estaba algo ansiosa…

Se dio un baño de inmersión relajante y cuando planeaba salir, escuchó que su móvil vibraba y vio la cara sonriente de él…

-Hey…- dijo ella.

-¿Estabas ocupada?

-Salía de un baño de inmersión…

-Suena bien…- dijo él en voz baja- ¿quieres que te pase a buscar? ¿cenamos?

-Sí… por supuesto…

-A no ser…- dijo e hizo una pausa dramática- que quieras que te cocine algo… estoy solo en casa, mi madre y Alexis están en un retiro de esos raros y…

-Está bien…- dijo ella mientras entrecerraba los ojos- en un rato estoy por allí…

* * *

Kate se acomodó el cabello por enésima vez mientras esperaba que él le abriera la puerta, un poco más de media hora después…

Cuando él abrió, ella se mordió el labio y sonrió, levantando una botella de vino… ella entró, lo vio dejar la botella sobre la mesa y girar para tomarla en sus brazos.

Rick miró sus labios y luego sus ojos…

-¿Estamos bien así?

-Perfectamente…- dijo ella y él la besó dulcemente primero y cuando se separaron, ella lo abrazó y lo besó con mayor intensidad…

Rick se volvió loco cuando sintió la lengua de ella explorándolo. La apretó contra su pecho y la rozó con su incipiente erección…

Se separaron jadeando y él la miró con los ojos oscuros… tomó su mano y tiró de ella para llevarla a su habitación…

-Pensé que comeríamos…- le dijo ella.

-Todavía falta un rato para la comida…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

Rick volvió a besarla y le quitó la ropa entre besos… la empujó y ella se quedó recostada mirándolo mientras se desnudaba…

Se puso protección y se colocó entre las piernas de ella mientras volvía a besarla. Kate lo recibió con avidez y cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió parte suya…

-Kate…- jadeó él mientras se movía rítmicamente en ella.

-¿Mmm?- intentó conectarse ella con la realidad y lo miró a los ojos.

-No sabes cuánto fantaseé con tenerte así, en mi cama…

-Yo también…- jadeó ella sintiendo que el máximo placer estaba cerca- demasiadas veces…

-Qué hermosa eres… me vuelves loco…- le dijo incrementando el ritmo y ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras acomodaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura, dándole la posibilidad de ir más profundamente en ella…

Se produjo un silencio en el que Rick se dedicó a besar sus labios, su cuello e incluso su pecho para estimularla hasta que sintió que ella se tensaba y se entregaba a un placer que le llegaba en oleadas largas, intermitentes…

Cuando se recuperó, ella se incorporó y lo besó, acariciándolo con su lengua sensualmente y Rick sintió que alcanzaba el clímax…

Rick la llenó de besos y se quedó a su lado, ya desconectados, para reponerse…

Ella giró para mirarlo y sonrió…

-En un punto pienso que esto es terapéutico… me he pasado todo el día anhelando este encuentro… y sentirlo así… es increíble…

-Cuando quieras…- le dijo él seductor y ella volvió a sonreír.

-Comamos primero…- le dijo ella y lo besó lánguidamente antes de que ambos decidieran levantarse…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que las cosas están más claras y esto sigue, pero ¿hasta cuando no habrá reproches, ni planteos, ni pedidos de una relación más seria? Veremos como sigue! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate lanzó una carcajada feliz y Rick se quedó mirándola, estupefacto…

-¿Qué?- dijo ella, consciente de su observación.

-Nada… te miro, detective y no te reconozco… pero me gusta este lado tuyo, alegre… relajado…

-Bueno…- dijo ella robando una patata frita de su plato- yo soy así, pero últimamente hacía mucho que no me sentía en condiciones de disfrutar…

-Y ahora lo estás haciendo…- asumió Rick.

-Mucho… lo sabes… esto era lo que necesitaba… sentirme bien con alguien…

-Y sin compromisos…

-Exacto…

-Bien…- dijo él y comió otro bocado.

-Creo que debería vestirme…- dijo y sonrió cuando él la miró con desilusión, tenía puesta una camisa de él, entreabierta y Rick casi no podía controlar sus manos…

-¿Para qué?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-Bueno, no me gustaría que tu madre y Alexis entraran y me vieran así, aquí…

-Ellas nos volverán esta noche, el retiro incluye la noche…

-Entiendo, bueno… entonces tengo un rato más…

-Es cierto… y eso me lleva a hacerte una propuesta…

-¿Una propuesta?- preguntó ella alzando las cejas, creyendo que él quería otro round antes de que ella se fuera.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a pasar la noche?- le preguntó.

Kate tragó saliva con incomodidad.

-No es una cita, ni un pedido formal, Kate, relájate… piensa en cuánto podríamos disfrutar…

-Sí, bueno… pero…

-Las reglas siguen siendo las mismas…

-Bien… bueno… me quedaré entonces…

Rick sonrió y fantaseó con abrazarla para dormir… y despertarla en medio de la noche, para hacerle el amor… en silencio, medio dormidos…

* * *

Se quedaron mirando una película y Rick la miró con deseo en cuanto la vio estirarse, desperezarse cansada…

-¿Vamos a dormir?

-Sí…- dijo ella y se levantó tras él…

Llegaron a la habitación y él se recostó, eligiendo su lado de la cama. Ella se mordió el labio, incómoda y se acostó a su lado…

-¿Todo bien?- le dijo él cuando giró todo su cuerpo para poder mirarla.

-Me siento algo rara… quiero decir… la situación es rara…

-¿Por qué sólo somos amigos?

-Cierto…

-¿Qué es lo que te incomoda?

-No lo sé… solo la situación…

-Bien… creí oír, cuando tuviste ese repentino acto de sinceridad, que necesitabas afecto, sentirte valorada… bueno, esto es parte de eso… no necesitamos tener sexo todo el tiempo, también hay otras cosas… podemos abrazarnos, compartir cosas y luego vendría el sexo…- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Eres increíble, Rick… de verdad… si tenía alguna duda de esto que decidimos, creo que ya no está… lo paso increíble contigo y veo que…- dijo deslizó su mano hacia abajo, acariciándolo por sobre su bóxer, que ya comenzaba a incomodarle- tú también…

-Tendríamos que habernos decidido antes…- dijo él y cerró los ojos cuando ella se deshizo del bóxer y lo masajeó intensamente.

-Creo que el momento es este…- dijo y lo soltó un poco para quitarse la camisa y él la miró con los ojos oscuros. Obviamente no le dijo que sentía en ese momento porque estaba seguro de que Kate era capaz de salir corriendo…

Sus manos volvieron a atraparlo y Rick apretó los ojos cuando sintió la lengua de ella, estimulándolo, como pidiendo permiso al principio y luego, al oírlo suspirar y jadear de placer, con un poco más de intensidad…

Ella se detuvo por insistencia de él y lo vio sentarse en la cama y luego colocarse protección…

Rick se perdió en sus ojos mientras la sentía descender sobre él, lenta y profundamente, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos oscuros, su pecho rozando el suyo…

Kate abrió la boca como si fuera a decirle algo y él sonrió…

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de estar así contigo?- le dijo él y ella asintió, dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando- que por el tiempo que dura, siento que eres toda mía, de nadie más… y que soy todo tuyo…

Rick vio que la sonrisa de ella se borraba y los ojos se le humedecían repentinamente… se sintió culpable… no creía haberle dicho nada malo, ni comprometido… era solo la sensación que sentía en ese instante y quería compartirla…

-Hey… todo sigue igual… me encanta estar contigo, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera… y te veo sonreír…-le dijo él y la tomó de la cara, besando suavemente sus labios…

-Hazme el amor, Rick… por favor…- le dijo y él comprendió que ella no quería seguir hablando…

Sin dejar de mirarla, comenzó a moverse y la guió para emparejar el ritmo de ambos… Kate se concentró en sentirlo y a los pocos minutos echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, mareada por el intenso orgasmo…

Rick la sostuvo y se dejó ir, su boca sumergida en el cuello de ella, que había dejado al descubierto…

La sintió algo agitada y la vio sonreír cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y se miraron…

Desechó el preservativo y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos…

-Soy demasiado complicada…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Lo sé… y está bien… así eres tú…- le dijo y ella cerró los ojos.

Kate se quedó dormida con las suaves caricias de él, que amoldó su cuerpo al de ella por detrás y finalmente se quedó dormido también…

* * *

Se despertó con la suavidad de los besos de él en su nuca, dulces, románticos y suspiró…

Se preguntó cómo sería tener una relación con él y se dio cuenta de que quizá no sería muy distinto…

Giró su cuerpo y quedó boca arriba. Él se apoyó sobre su codo y la observó…

Ella sonrió algo incómoda, la mirada de él era demasiado intensa, pero por otro lado se sentía la mujer más atractiva del mundo…

Sin dejar de mirarla, Rick deslizó un dedo por su piel, acariciándola, testeándola… Kate se mordió el labio y se removió, un poco afectada…

Continuó con las caricias y a eso le agregó sus besos… y de pronto, cuando quiso acordar, estaba jadeando, sosteniéndose de la almohada mientras él estimulaba hábilmente su zona más sensible…

-Oh, Rick…- le dijo y él la sintió tensarse, luego de un buen rato, porque había llegado al clímax y se sorprendió cuando ella le dedicó el mismo trato, una vez que su respiración se normalizó…

Satisfechos, sonrientes y él aún agitado, se acostaron otra vez y se quedaron dormidos...

Kate se despertó primero esta vez y se escabulló de su abrazo como pudo…

Lo observó un momento, estaba despeinado y con una sonrisa en los labios. Rick estaba feliz… con ella… y habían pasado la noche juntos… y ella quería quedarse allí por el resto de su vida… pero lo echaría a perder… de eso estaba segura…

Porque a pesar de las confesiones de Rick… Kate estaba segura de que él tampoco quería que las cosas se profundizaran, que tuviesen una relación, porque eso los complicaría a ambos…

Acarició su cara y lo vio abrir los ojos con trabajo…

-Hey… lo siento, me quedé dormido…- le dijo y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

-No hace mucho que me desperté…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Estás arrepentida?

-No… por supuesto que no…

-¿Entonces qué pasa?

-Nada… solo me siento muy bien, y eso es raro… no estoy acostumbrada…

-Si quieres, podemos tomar esto con más calma… quizá fue pronto para que te quedes a dormir, pero tenía muchas ganas de que sucediera…

-Creo que estamos pensando demasiado las cosas…

-Puede ser… dediquémonos a sentir… entonces…- le dijo él y se acomodó sobre ella para besarla…

-¿Qué tal un desayuno continental? Estoy muerta de hambre…- le dijo cuando el beso se interrumpió.

-Bien… yo me encargo… la ducha es toda tuya…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

Desayunaron juntos y solo hablaron del caso en el que trabajaban. Eso era parte de la premisa de no pensar tanto las cosas que sucedían entre ellos…

-¿Estamos bien?- le preguntó él cuando ella salía, apurada para cambiarse de ropa, no quería llegar con la misma del día anterior.

-Perfecto…- dijo ella y lo besó húmedamente antes de irse…

* * *

 **No recuerdo si les dije que esta historia sería un poco más relajada que las otras en el sentido del drama, por supuesto. Nadie dice que no habrá dificultades, pero por ahora, aunque quizá les parezca un poco lento, estoy decidida a mostrarles cómo lentamente, estos dos se irán metiendo en una trampa sin salida... especialmente Kate...**

 **Espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste!**

 **Quería comentarles también que recibo las reviews pero se ve que Fanfiction no las publica aún, cosa que espero que se solucione porque de lo contrario no puedo contestarlas! También espero estar recibiendo todas las que me envían, esto no está funcionando bien desde que arrancó el 2016!**

 **Los dejo leer!**

 **Capítulo 5**

Kate escuchó el timbre y sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Ahí estaba él, del otro lado de la puerta, esperando para cumplir su fantasía… la de ella… y quizá también la de él, porque Rick era entusiasta de las innovaciones en el terreno del amor… o al menos eso creía ella…

Entrecerró los ojos suavemente y recordó…

 _El día anterior, cuando recién terminaban de cerrar un caso, Rick le había insinuado hacer algo para descargar tensiones, pero Kate se había rehusado amablemente, disfrutaba increíblemente con él, pero sentía que ya lo de encontrarse era como una rutina fija entre ellos… y de alguna manera, prefirió saborear la anticipación hasta la próxima vez que se decidieran a disfrutarse…_

 _Rick no estuvo muy contento al respecto, pero entendió que no era que ella no quisiera, o que estuviese arrepentida de su "trato", sino que prefería distenderse un poco…_

 _Cuando llegó a su casa, ya estaba arrepentida. La verdad era que Kate adoraba esa sensación de sentirse deseada y con Rick la sentía a cada minuto… y él parecía entenderlo y hacer exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerla satisfecha, en todo sentido…_

 _Y así fue como, al momento de irse a dormir, no pudo evitar la tentación y lo llamó por teléfono…_

 _Hey… ¿dormías?- le preguntó._

 _No, de hecho acabo de venir a la cama, estuve viendo una película con Alexis…_

 _Bien… qué suerte…_

 _¿Y tú? ¿qué has hecho?_

 _Mmmm… no lo sé, disfrutar mi soledad… reencontrarme con ella…_

 _Y ¿qué hace la detective Beckett cuando está sola?_

 _Depende de mi humor…_

 _Y… ¿cuál sería ahora, por ejemplo?_

 _No lo sé… imaginativo…_

 _Imaginativo ¿fantasioso?_

 _Un poco…_

 _¿No me contarás?_

 _¿Mis fantasías?_

 _Quizá podría hacer algo por cumplirlas… si está a mi alcance…._

 _Kate sonrió y se acomodó en su cama, ¿por qué no?... Y le había contado su fantasía…_

* * *

Y ahora que él estaba tras la puerta, deseoso por cumplirla, tenía una sensación inequívoca de excitación…

Kate abrió la puerta mientras se mordía el labio.

-Disculpe…- dijo Rick con una caja de herramientas en la mano, vistiendo un mono color azul claro, todo entero, con cierre delantero y peinado al descuido- ¿señorita Beckett?

-Sí…- dijo Kate con cuidado, no quería contestar nada que estuviese fuera de lo que él había planificado y que ella, lógicamente desconocía…

-Me envían de la agencia… vengo a solucionar ese grave problema de plomería que usted tiene…- le dijo en tono profesional y Kate sintió un calor subiendo por su columna…

-¿Plomero? Usted… ¿se dedica solo a la plomería? Porque… como soy una mujer sola a veces tengo otros problemas… y me encantaría poder confiar en alguien que me los solucione… rápido…- dijo ella en voz baja, sexy, y esta vez fue él quien sintió que se quemaba.

-La plomería es mi actividad favorita… pero puedo encargarme de muchas otras cosas, si usted me necesita…

-Pase, por favor…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio cuando lo miró sin avergonzarse.

-¿Dónde es el problema?- le preguntó él.

-En todos lados… quiero decir…- dijo y aclaró un poco la voz cuando vio que la mirada de él cambiaba por un instante- deberíamos comenzar por la cocina…

Rick la siguió a la cocina sin perderse detalle de sus caderas balanceándose suavemente mientras caminaba, con esas piernas interminables, enmarcadas en una falda de jean demasiado corta…

Creyó que tendría un ataque cuando ella se agachó para mostrarle donde era la supuesta pérdida de agua y Rick pudo tener una amplia vista de su parte favorita…

-Hace un poco de calor aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo él cuando se agachó a su lado.

-Lo siento… la calefacción tampoco funciona muy bien…

-Me encargaré de revisarla luego…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Le traeré algo para tomar… ¿cerveza?

-No estaría bien…

-No se lo diré a nadie…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick sacó una de sus herramientas y se puso a hacer de cuenta que reparaba el caño que perdía…

* * *

Cuando ella regresó, Rick no ocultó su mirada mientras recorría sus piernas y ascendía hasta llegar a su cara y ella le extendió la cerveza…

-Gracias… esto parece resuelto…

-No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco…- dijo ella y lo vio levantarse- pero debo hacerle una confesión…

-¿Una confesión?- dijo él luego de darle un largo trago a la cerveza.

-Creí que tenía dinero… pero debo haberlo gastado y lamentablemente me quedé sin nada… yo… no sé que decir…

-No me diga eso, señorita… yo trabajo para vivir… si bien hago lo que me gusta…

-Lo siento… yo… podría ofrecerle… no sé… si usted pudiera esperarme…

-¿Esperar? ¿Cuánto?

-No lo sé… hasta mañana por la tarde… sino… quizá podría pagarle de otra forma…

-¿Me está ofreciendo lo que creo que me está ofreciendo?- le preguntó el con los ojos brillosos…

-Le estoy ofreciendo lo que está a mi alcance… estoy desesperada…

-Usted es una mujer muy hermosa… pero le saldrá caro…

-¿Muy caro?

-Intentaré que no sea tanto…- le dijo él y la arrinconó contra la mesada.

-Lamentablemente…- dijo y pasó su lengua por sus labios cuando sintió la erección de él sobre su abdomen- no tengo opción…

Rick la tomó de la nuca y la besó impetuosamente, mientras sus caderas se movían suavemente, para estimularla…

Se separó luego de un momento y cuando ella lo miró desorientada, lo vio bajar el cierre de su mono despacio, revelando su piel…

Kate se relamió cuando lo vio quitarse las mangas y mostrarle su torso, que hoy se veía más musculoso, fuerte que nunca…

Lo tomó de los hombros y él la volvió a besar mientras ella deslizaba sus manos por la piel de su espalda, perlada de sudor, realmente hacía calor allí…

Kate movió lo que quedaba del cierre hacia abajo y jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que él no llevaba bóxers…

Rick sonrió cuando ella lo empujó un poco hacia atrás y lo miró sin avergonzarse, en toda su gloria, totalmente desnudo frente a ella…

-¿Me harás un presupuesto por la calefacción?- le dijo y se agachó para tomarlo en su boca, casi con desesperación…

Rick cerró los ojos y entrelazó sus dedos en los cabellos de ella, guiándola con toda la suavidad que pudo…

Kate lo estimuló todo lo que quiso y cuando ella se incorporó, él la sentó sobre la mesada y arrancó su ropa interior…

-Dime que tienes protección, señor plomero…- le dijo y él sonrió, buscó en su caja de herramientas y extrajo un preservativo.

-Oh, sí…-dijo cuando se sintió completamente en ella.

Kate se quitó la remera que llevaba puesta y la ropa interior para poder sentirlo mejor… Rick se movió casi con violencia, buscando el máximo placer de ambos y al conseguirlo, la besó con suavidad mientras ambos se recuperaban…

-Fue increíble, Rick…- le dijo ella aún temblando.

-Increíble…- repitió él, agitado.

-Yo… no pensé que te atreverías a esto y honestamente, yo tampoco…

-Fue divertido… me encantó…- dijo él y la apretó contra su cuerpo, la sensación de tenerla así, tan cerca era abrumadora…

-A mí también…

-Escucha, estaba pensando… podría quedarme a dormir esta noche…- intentó él y ella se tensó.

-Rick…

-Es que… bueno, hablé con la editorial, tengo que irme de gira por el fin de semana y… como no estaré… quizá podríamos disfrutar esta noche… y…- dijo y se desconectó, no quería decirle que la echaría de menos.

-Yo también te echaré de menos… me siento muy bien contigo… pero es justo que cada uno haga lo que tiene que hacer…

-¿Entonces puedo quedarme?

-Solo si vuelves a ponerte el mono para mí…

-Hecho… pero si tú me lo quitas como recién…

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella y sonrió, bajándose de la mesada y tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a la habitación…

* * *

 **Fantasía cumplida, veremos qué ocurre cuando se separen unos días! Nos vemos en el próximo, espero que el problema de las reviews este solucionado así puedo contestarlas, como hago siempre! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate caminó por los pasillos de la morgue hasta llegar a la puerta en donde se leía "Dr. L. Parrish", le dio una última mirada a su móvil, nada…

Pero no podía ser tan malo, aunque ella se muriera de ganas de saber dónde estaba, qué hacía, él se había ido apenas la noche anterior y sabía que ella tenía que trabajar… era tonto que la estuviese llamando y entreteniéndola solo para hablar…

Pero Kate tenía deseos de oír su voz y eso la inquietaba, eso ya no era una relación física en la que ambos se utilizaban mutuamente para no sentirse solos… eso ya era otra cosa…

-Maldición…- murmuró Kate entre dientes y entró a la oficina de Lanie, quería olvidarse de todo, no pensar más y que el fin de semana se pasara lo más rápido posible…

-Por fin, Beckett… te tomó un siglo venir…- le dijo Lanie con cara de pocos amigos, si algo odiaba era tener que trabajar los sábados por la mañana, porque los viernes solía ser su día libre.

-¿Te suena New York? Uno nunca puede fiarse del tránsito…

-Lo que sea… aquí tienes el informe…

-¿No me dirás nada?- le preguntó Kate algo molesta, estaba acostumbrada a enterarse de los datos importantes por boca de su amiga y luego leer los detalles en el informe…

-Dormí poco, estoy cansada y tienes todo por escrito… quiero irme ya…

-Lanie… ¿para esto me hiciste cruzar la ciudad? Yo también estoy cansada, ¿ok?

-¿Tú cansada? Si no haces nada más que trabajar…

-Precisamente…- dijo Kate y arqueó las cejas.

-Disculpa…- dijo Lanie y sintió que bajaba las revoluciones, realmente su amiga no tenía la culpa de que ella se hubiese acostado de madrugada, y que ahora tuviese tanto sueño…

-¿Fue una mala noche?

-No, para nada… me divertí mucho, pero me acosté tarde…

-Tendrías que pensarlo dos veces antes de trasnochar tanto… luego te sientes mal…- dijo Kate en tono maternal.

-¿Y no tener vida social como tú? Olvídalo… yo no soy masoquista…

-¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo no tengo vida social?

-Pues… tú… y tu histeria… ambas sabemos que necesitas… una vida social…

-No entiendes nada…- dijo Kate y apretó los labios para no decirle que había tenido unas experiencias increíbles con Castle esos días…

-Tomó el informe y se acercó a la puerta, pero antes volvió a mirar la pantalla de su móvil… nada…

-Espera, Beckett… Kate… lo siento… no pretendí ofenderte… pero a veces no entiendo por qué eres así… porque sin duda no eres feliz…

-Soy feliz… y no te preocupes que también tengo vida social… quiero decir… estoy teniéndola…

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Lanie y su expresión de cansancio cambió totalmente y pasó a ser curiosidad- por eso es que estabas mirando tu móvil… ¿esperas un mensaje?

-Algo así…

-¿Quién es?

-No te importa…

-En realidad sí, puede que no quieras compartirlo… pero me importa…

-Es difícil y complicado… pero estoy bien…- dijo Kate y Lanie sonrió.

-¿Castle?

-¿Cómo saltaste de difícil y complicado a Castle?- protestó Kate.

Lanie arqueó las cejas y sonrió.

-Porque te conozco… así que tú y Castle se decidieron a tener una relación...

-¿Relación? ¿Qué dices? Lo que tengo con él es un simple trato…

-¿Un trato?

-Ambos estamos solos y lo pasamos bien, es todo…

-¿Estás queriendo convencerme de que solo se usan porque se sienten solos?- dijo y lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-Exacto…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Oh vamos…

-¿Qué?

-Él no haría una cosa así porque está de cabeza por ti… y tú tampoco… aunque tengas dudas, aunque no quieras una relación formal…

-Pues lo hace… ambos lo hacemos… y es… increíble…- le dijo Kate y lanzó un pequeño suspiro que hizo sonreír a Lanie.

-Bien… me alegra… me pregunto cuánto durará esto hasta que comiencen los planteos…

Kate bufó con fastidio y sacudió la cabeza antes de irse y dejarla riendo a su amiga…

Trató de enfocarse en su trabajo, el fin de semana pasaría pronto si ella se dedicaba a trabajar…

* * *

Sin embargo, al llegar la noche de ese día sábado, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de intentar encontrar excusas para quedarse, estaba sola y el caso no avanzaría más…

Pensó en que sería más adulto de su parte admitir que no le gustaba la idea de pasarlo sola pero aprovechar la posibilidad para hacer todas aquellas cosas que disfrutaba en soledad…

Volvió a su casa, se dio un buen baño mientras leía un poco y disfrutaba una copa de vino tinto y cada tanto, miraba su móvil con la esperanza de tener aunque fuera un mensaje de él…

Cerca de las 10 de la noche, no pudo soportar más la espera y tomó su móvil, decidida a llamarlo, pero ¿qué le diría?

Solo quería saber cómo estaba él y charlar un rato… era todo…

-Detective Beckett…- dijo él y Kate supo que sonreía, y también que estaba un poco alegre, ¿borracho?

-Castle… hey… lo siento, yo… quería saber cómo estabas…

-Pues… bien, muy bien… ha sido…- dijo y ella supo que sí estaba borracho- ha sido un buen día… agotador y ahora…- se interrumpió y Kate escuchó un golpe y algunas risas.

-¿Castle?- dijo ella y escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado.

-¿Quién habla?- dijo la mujer y Kate se sintió tan incómoda que estuvo a punto de cortar.

-Kate… Beckett…- dijo solamente.

-La musa…- dijo la mujer- soy Paula… de la editorial… su publicista… disculpa pero Rick… se cayó… creo que voy a tener que llevarlo a la habitación… cuando se reponga seguramente te llamará… adiós…- le dijo en tono divertido y cortó.

Kate miró su teléfono con incredulidad y achicó los ojos cuando un repentino ataque de rabia la asaltó…

Ahí estaba ella, aburrida, echándolo de menos en su casa y él estaba bebiendo con su amiguita de la editorial… borracho y seguramente pasaría la noche con ella… ¿quién no aprovecharía esa situación después de todo? Ahora Kate sabía exactamente lo que todas habían buscado en él y lo que ella también había podido disfrutar…

Rick era caballeroso, romántico… a veces un poco pedante, y en la cama era increíble…

Kate cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó con el mono azul que había usado hacía un par de noches para ella…

-¡Maldición!- dijo y tiró su móvil hacia la pared, estrellándolo para dejarlo totalmente inutilizable…

Se acomodó en el sillón y dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Se quedó dormida y cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que podrían intentar localizarla y estaba sin teléfono…

* * *

Se levantó y buscó un equipo viejo, el anterior, y cambió el chip, con la esperanza de poder reponerlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad…

Tenía 14 llamadas perdidas de Castle… en un punto se alegró, porque al menos había arruinado su noche con la publicista… pero tenía mucha rabia, sobre todo con ella misma… porque sabía que las cosas serían así… que él no le daría importancia a sus sentimientos…

La realidad la golpeó de lleno cuando se dio cuenta de que supuestamente no había sentimientos de por medio… de que ellos se usaban mutuamente, sin ningún compromiso y allí se dio cuenta de que toda esa situación le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar…

El móvil vibró y ella reconoció el número…

-¿Sabes qué hora es, Castle?- dijo con enojo.

-Lo siento, Kate…- él sonaba más repuesto- no quería preocuparte… todo se puso negro y me desvanecí, supongo que me cayó mal lo que estaba bebiendo…

-Claro… bueno… no te preocupes, sigue divirtiéndote… adiós…

-Kate… espera… yo sé que sonó mal pero…

-No te preocupes, recuerda el trato… sin compromisos…- dijo y cortó la comunicación cuando sintió que el nudo en la garganta que tenía le impediría seguir hablando.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que aparecieron los primeros reclamos y las dudas... veremos si esto se resuelve o requiere una charla... seguiré pronto! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate abrió los ojos despacio y se desperezó. Lunes, nunca creyó que se sentiría tan feliz de que fuera lunes…

Porque lunes significaba que volvería a trabajar… lo haría y se olvidaría un poco de su vida miserable… porque a pesar de que ella había intentado por todos los medios estar ocupada y hasta incluso se había puesto a ordenar su ropa, cosa que no hacía desde hace siglos, no había podido estar tranquila…

Rick no había vuelto a llamarla. Kate no podía asegurar si él estaba molesto, o si quizá no tenía mucho para decir porque ella lo había incomodado en su romance con su publicista…

Y tampoco quería saberlo… cuando él volviera, tal vez tendrían la oportunidad de hablar y plantearse que habían estado equivocados al hacer ese trato… lo cierto era que ella no quería seguir adelante con eso… aunque se muriera de ganas de estar con él…

Mientras se vestía se planteó si no sería arriesgarse mucho el hecho de hacerle un planteo… porque él se daría cuenta de que ella estaba muy celosa y eso la expondría ante él…

Cuando salía para la comisaría, había resuelto que dejaría que las cosas se dieran de la mejor manera, porque si se le ocurría planificar, no sería demasiado positivo para ella… las cosas se entorpecerían…

No bien se acomodó en su escritorio, Ryan y Espo la llenaron de nuevos datos sobre el caso y se distrajo elaborando teorías…

Sin embargo, aunque estuviese casi de espaldas, sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, por enésima vez esa mañana, pero esta vez quien bajó fue Rick…

Él se acercó despacio, con los ojos puestos en ella y un café en la mano. Kate intentó controlarse y lo consiguió a tiempo, justo cuando reunió fuerzas para mirarlo…

-Buenos días…- dijo él con su mejor sonrisa pero ella supo que estaba nervioso.

-Buenos días… no creí que vinieras, ¿cuándo llegaste?- Kate usó un tono bastante neutro.

-Hace dos horas…- dijo él y se acercó un poco, luego de dejar el café sobre el escritorio- me moría por verte…- dijo en voz más baja, para que nadie lo oyera.

-Bueno…- dijo ella y dejó por un momento, su mirada suspendida en la de él.

-Kate…

-Estoy trabajando, Castle…- dijo ella.

-¿Podemos vernos hoy?

-Lo siento… estoy ocupada…

-¿Tienes planes?

-Algo así…

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-No lo creo…

-Kate…

-¿Por qué no te vas a descansar, Castle? De verdad te ves agotado…

-Porque no quiero estar en otro lugar que aquí, cerca de ti…

-Pues… siéntate entonces… y no molestes…- le dijo ella y se arrepintió, se estaba exponiendo, que era lo que no quería hacer…

Rick se sentó allí, obedientemente y se quedó un rato mirándola. Kate volvió a enfocarse en el trabajo y aunque estaba de mal humor trató de fingir que él no estaba…

-Hey, bro… qué cara… ¿tuviste un mal fin de semana?- le preguntó Espo mientras le entregaba un informe a Kate.

-Más o menos…

-¿Acaso no te divertiste? ¿Sabes lo que daría yo por estar viajando, conociendo chicas?- insistió el moreno.

-Los viajes son lindos, pero cuando uno tiene aquí a su gente y viaja solo… es difícil… echas de menos a quienes quieres…

-No creo que Alexis te haya echado de menos… no exageres, bro…

-¿Alexis?- preguntó sorprendido y Espo lo miró sin comprender- sí, bueno…

-No creas que nosotros de echamos de menos, ¿verdad Beckett?

Kate giró en redondo y lo miró a Rick, se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Acaso tienen una apuesta para ver quién me distrae más esta mañana?- dijo y volvió a lo suyo.

* * *

El día siguió así, por momentos él solo se limitaba a observarla, a disfrutarla a la distancia, pero a veces las cosas se ponían más tirantes…

A la hora de la salida, Kate aprovechó a irse justo en el momento en que Rick atendía una llamada. No quería darle explicaciones ni soportar sus avances… ella sabía que en algún momento hablarían pero no era ese, al menos no para ella…

Llegó hasta su auto en el estacionamiento, creyéndose ya liberada y sintió la mano de él en su brazo, firme e intensa…

-Espera…- le dijo él y ella giró para mirarlo.

-Lo siento, estoy apurada…

-Pero… ¿pasó algo? Tengo ganas de estar contigo… abrazarte… besarte…

-Lo sé… tenemos un trato pero no estoy de humor…

-¿No estás de humor?

-No… por favor, Castle… tengo que irme…

-¿Me llevas?

-Me desviaré demasiado…

-Déjame en tu casa…

-No te conviene, Castle…- le dijo con cansancio.

-Quiero estar contigo…

-Súbete…- dijo cuando sintió que no tenía más argumentos.

* * *

Kate manejó con calma, se dio cuenta de que él la miraba, pero se exasperó al darse cuenta de que él estaba mudo, era como si no quisiese cometer errores…

-De verdad no te entiendo… dices que quieres estar conmigo y ni siquiera hablas…

-Estoy un poco perdido… sé qué te pasa algo y no puedo saber qué… ¿hice algo mal?

-Nada…

-El sábado por la noche me llamaste…- sabía que la raíz del problema estaba ahí.

-Sí… quería saber cómo iba todo…

-Y luego no me atendiste más… solo… me cayó mal lo que tomaba, Kate…

-Sí… lo supe…

-¿Por qué no me atendiste entonces? Quería dejarte tranquila de que estaba bien…

-Cuando te caíste, Paula tomó el teléfono y me lo explicó… dijo que te llevaría a la habitación… y no quise molestar…

-¿Molestar?

-Nosotros tenemos un trato… se supone que estamos juntos cuando tenemos ganas… y me di cuenta de que tú estabas ocupado… por eso no quise molestar… no es que no te atendí, apagué el teléfono…

-¿Tú… tú piensas que yo estaba con Paula?- dijo con incredulidad, no es que fuera imposible, él había estado con Paula una vez, hacía siglos… pero no… después de haber estado con Kate, Rick no quería saber nada con nadie… aunque no se atreviera a decirlo…

-No me importa si estabas con Paula… me di cuenta de que te estaba incomodando… no me gustó…

-¿Incomodarme o creer que estaba con alguien más?- dijo él con una sonrisa de esperanza, ¿estaba celosa?

-No quiero mezclar las cosas…

-No te gustó pensar que yo te había dejado aquí para divertirme allá… aunque no tengas ningún derecho, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué dices?- dijo ella estacionando frente a su casa.

-Digo que estabas celosa… pero te juro que no ocurrió nada… solo me tomé dos whiskys al hilo sin haber comido en todo el día y me caí redondo…

-No quiero explicaciones…- dijo ella y se bajó del auto- hasta mañana… - agregó y apuró el paso para entrar a su edificio.

Rick se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kate sí estaba celosa y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, que estaba enamorada de él, que lo quería para ella sola, tal como él la quería a ella…

Se apoyó en su auto y suspiró contento, tenía que actuar con inteligencia si no quería arruinar todo y que se le volviera en contra…

Miró hacia arriba y divisó la luz que se prendía en la ventana de Kate…

Vio a una pareja que, entre besos, se acercaba caminando por la vereda. Él los conocía perfectamente, vivían en ese edificio…

Apuró el paso y cuando entraban, les sonrió, haciéndose el tonto y entrando con ellos…

-Vengo a ver a mi novia… le daré una sorpresa…- les dijo y volvió a sonreír.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que Rick está decidido a hacer reaccionar a Kate, veremos como sigue! Esperoque les haya gustado, gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo, que será pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes que nada, noté por las reviews que todos creyeron que Rick tenía una sorpresa para Kate, la idea era que lo dejaran pasar... esa fue la excusa que utilizó para poder entrar al edificio... no se desanimen, espero que de todas formas les guste!**

 **Capítulo 8**

Kate pensó en no abrir la puerta, seguramente su vecina la había visto entrar y venía a ofrecerle alguna salida… Kate no estaba segura de que la mujer hubiese entendido que aunque ella estuviese sola, no estaba interesada en salir…

El timbre de su casa volvió a sonar y Kate se apuró, no quería seguir escuchando ruidos a esa hora, no porque fuese tarde, sino porque ya estaba comenzando a despuntar su jaqueca…

Cuando abrió la puerta, miró a Rick algo asombrada, ¿cómo había entrado?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo y él la empujó suavemente para cerrar la puerta tras de él.

-Kate…- empezó.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías pasar? Te dije que estaba apurada…- le dijo ella en un tono que trató de ser entre neutro y formal.

-Tenemos que hablar…

-Castle, no…- dijo ella caminando hacia atrás, los ojos de él la ponían nerviosa.

-Te eché de menos el fin de semana… no dejé de pensar en ti un solo momento…

-Sí… claro…- dijo ella con poca confianza.

-Todo lo que estamos viviendo… yo no sé en donde terminará… aunque sé en donde me gustaría que termine…

-Ya basta, Castle... estás arruinando todo…- dijo ella y se detuvo.

-¿Arruinando? Casi se arruina porque hubo un malentendido…

-Ningún malentendido… tú eres dueño de hacer lo que te plazca, nosotros tenemos un trato…

-Es cierto… pero elegí echarte de menos… Paula tuvo que soportar que hablara de ti durante todo el fin de semana… si me preguntas, creo que me dio tanto whisky solo para que me callara…

-No quiero oír más… no me interesa, no me debes ninguna explicación...

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de saber la verdad?

-¿Qué verdad?

-Que hubiese querido quedarme… todo el fin de semana encerrado aquí contigo…

-No creo que sea un secreto que lo pasamos muy bien…

-Kate…- dijo y dio un paso hacia ella.

-Tengo que irme…- insistió ella, mintiendo.

-Por favor… estabas celosa… dime que estabas celosa…- dijo y la tomó de la cintura, firmemente, para que ella no pudiese zafarse.

-¿Quieres que te mienta?

-Háblame…

-¿Es… alguna clase de fantasía?

-Digamos que sí…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien… entonces sí… estaba muy celosa… te imaginé haciendo con Paula todo lo que haces conmigo y no pude soportarlo…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quién sabe?

-Es una fantasía, Kate… contesta…- inssitió él, estaba desesperado por saber, aunque hubiese una mínima posibilidad de que ella pudiera mentirle.

-Porque eres mío… porque yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

-Kate…- dijo él sobre sus labios, y la apretó contra su cuerpo, rozándola con su erección, esa conversación, fantasía o no, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Kate quiso salir corriendo, escaparse de él, pero en cuanto sus labios tocaron los de ella, suspiró y lo abrazó, devolviéndole cada beso … y él la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación…

* * *

Rick no le permitió decir una sola palabra, lo único que podía hacer ella era jadear ante cada caricia, cada beso y cada roce de su cuerpo cálido, una vez que él le quitó toda la ropa y se quitó la suya…

Kate cerró los ojos mientras él la besaba lánguidamente y sintió que sus caderas cobraban vida cuando lo sintió en ella…

-Todo el tiempo estoy queriendo sentirte así, Kate…- le dijo al oído mientras se movía contra ella, cada vez más rápido, más profundo, buscando el placer de ambos…

-Es…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos cuando él se incorporó y la miró para dejarse llevar y explotar largamente en ella...- oh, Rick… es increíble…

Casi sin fuerzas él siguió moviéndose luego hasta que la sintió tensarse y entregarse totalmente a él, en un clímax interminable… mientras la oía gemir de placer…

Se sumieron en el silencio, durante lo que a ella le parecieron siglos… no tenía idea de qué decirle… su cabeza era un caos…

Kate casi protestó cuando él se acomodó a un costado, dejándola desprotegida, sin su calor…

Giró para mirarla y tocó su cara, acariciándola…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… por supuesto…- Kate se sorprendió de poder encontrar su voz, creyó que se había quedado muda.

-Bien… escucha…- dijo y ella lo miró de cerca, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el deseo de besar sus labios, acariciar su cara…

-¿Mmmm?

-No quiero más malentendidos entre nosotros…

-Yo tampoco…- Kate estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿No te parece que deberíamos revisar nuestro trato?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Tú… quieres seguir con esto?

-¿Tú no?

-¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que quiero seguir…- dijo y ella se sintió algo desilusionada por un lado, porque creía que él le iba a plantear algo más serio, aunque eso la hiciera morir de los nervios y la incertidumbre.

-¿Qué quieres revisar?

-Yo sé que no te gustó nada pensar que te había dejado aquí y me había ido con otra…

-Castle…

-En serio… es muy comprensible... creo que está en nuestra naturaleza… cuando encontramos algo que nos hace sentir bien, no queremos compartirlo…

-¿Adónde vamos con todo esto?

-Quiero una nueva cláusula en nuestro trato…

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que si uno de los dos planea estar con alguien más, lo diga, para que el otro lo sepa…

-¿Quieres decir que en tu próxima gira podrás irte tranquilo, dejando en claro que podrás hacer lo que quieras? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Cubrirte? ¿Darme menos derechos de los que tengo para enojarme?

-Tú podrías hacer lo mismo…

-Sabes que no… estás muy seguro…- protestó ella.

-No estás entendiendo… yo no quiero estar con nadie más… solo te digo, para alejar fantasmas, que si lo decidiera, lo sabrías…

-¿Por qué no me dices las cosas claramente?

-Bien... no me interesa estar con nadie más… y no creo que cambie… no quiero que te pongas celosa porque no hay razón… no quiero asustarte, pero siento que me completas, no tengo necesidad de estar con nadie más… ¿lo entiendes?

-Creo que sí…- dijo ella y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Y me encantó que te pusieras celosa…

-No me puse celosa…

-Oh vamos… quisiste matar a Paula… y eso me encanta…

-Te sientes muy importante…- le dijo, burlona.

-Tan importante como eres tú para mí…

-Ya basta, Castle… no te pongas pesado…

-¿Entonces cambiamos la cláusula?

-Si eso te hace feliz…

* * *

Rick supo que en el fondo ella estaba satisfecha con esa conversación y no quiso presionarla más…

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-Comeré algo antes de irme a dormir…

-¿Puedo quedarme?

-¿Para qué?

-¿Hace falta que te lo explique? Quiero dormir contigo…

-¿Sólo dormir?

-Aunque fuera solo dormir...

-Mejor no…

-¿Por qué?

-Te estás mal acostumbrando…

-¿Puedo intentar convencerte?

-¿Cómo sería eso?

-Quizá… cocinándote una rica cena y haciéndote un lindo masaje antes de dormir…

-Puedes intentarlo…- dijo ella y él alzó las cejas.

Rick se inclinó y besó su cuello, ella lo miró levantarse y ponerse sus bóxers, estaba contento, y había logrado quedarse otra vez a dormir con ella…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Parece que estos dos no quieren hablar claramente pero están cada vez más juntos. Veremos como sigue, nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer y por comentar!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kate se mordió el labio cuando lo vio en la cocina, en bóxers, moviéndose con toda naturalidad mientras terminaba de cocinar…

-Ahí estás…- dijo y levantó la cuchara que utilizaba para revolver la salsa que preparaba.

-Yo… me quedé dormida un rato…- dijo jugando con su cabello algo ausente.

-Y yo te desperté cuando te llamé… lo siento…- dijo él y sonrió, mirándola y decidiendo que la camisa de él le quedaba mejor a ella…

-No te preocupes…- dijo e hizo una pausa para acercarse- huele increíble…

-Ya está listo… ¿comemos?

Kate amplió su sonrisa, se sentó en la banqueta alta del desayunador y lo observó.

Rick dejó ambos platos sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-Mmmm… está muy bueno…- dijo ella cuando probó el primer bocado.

Él se inclinó y la miró de cerca. Ella sonrió y aceptó un beso húmedo en su cuello.

-Me gusta cocinarte…- dijo él sin alejarse, la cercanía le resultaba cómoda.

-Lo haces muy bien…- le dijo ella también cómoda.

-¿Quieres decir que puedo quedarme?- le dijo él, deslizando una mano por su pierna y ascendiendo suavemente…

-Veremos…- dijo ella y suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos, enfocada en sus caricias.

-Pero tengo posibilidades…

-Las tienes… sino no te hubiera dejado intentarlo…- le siguió el juego ella.

Rick sonrió y se alejó para dejarle espacio y que siguiera comiendo… ambos continuaron en silencio, mirándose cada tanto, sonriendo, confortables…

* * *

-Estoy satisfecha…- dijo ella luego de limpiar sus labios con una servilleta.

-Me alegra…- dijo él y tomó un sorbo de vino antes de volver a inclinarse sobre ella.

-¿Quieres algo de postre?- le ofreció ella, sabía que algo de helado le quedaba.

-Si el postre eres tú, quiero doble ración…- le dijo él mirándola con intención.

-Dime…- dijo ella sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba- ¿cómo me disfrutarías?

Rick se levantó y se posicionó frente a ella. La tomó de la cara para mirarla y ella entreabrió sus labios…

-Lentamente… intensamente…- le dijo y la besó suavemente, y luego deslizó sus labios hasta su cuello…

Ella entreabrió las piernas para darle lugar y sintió sus manos desabotonando su camisa mientras sus labios seguían perdidos en su cuello…

Él separó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Ella lo miró con deseo y lo buscó con sus labios mientras sentía ambas manos a los costados, acariciando sus piernas, acercándola a él y provocando un roce que la hizo sentir desesperada…

Kate deslizó sus manos hacia adelante y bajó sus bóxers, aprovechando para acariciarlo y provocar un poco más de roce…

-¿Vamos a la cama?- le ofreció ella.

-No…- dijo y ella gimió cuando lo sintió cálido y húmedo, en ella.

-Oh… sí…- dijo ella y él la levantó en sus brazos sin desconectarse, buscó en su pantalón, que estaba tirado cerca y encontró protección.

Ella protestó cuando se sintió alejada de él, vacía… y gimió, feliz, cuando lo volvió a sentir parte de sí…

Sus cuerpos se confundieron en uno solo y Kate cerró los ojos para permitirse sentirlo… él se enfocó en ella y la vio abrir los ojos y mirarlo, un buen rato después, justo en el momento en que llegaba al clímax…

Rick no tardó en seguirla, y sintió que perdía la consciencia mientras que ella lo miraba atentamente, como si no quisiese perderse ningún detalle…

Cuando se recuperaron y Rick se desconectó, ella esquivó su mirada…

-Ahora viene la parte en que me dices que mejor quieres dormir sola…- dijo él con resignación.

-Estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo…- intentó excusarse ella.

-Pero no la pasas mal cuando me quedo…

-Por supuesto que no… sabes que nos llevamos muy bien en el plano físico…

-No me refería a eso, Kate…- dijo y se quedó mirándola, como desafiándola a que le preguntara.

-¿Entonces?

-Me refería a disfrutar del calor de otro ser humano a tu lado, abrazarlo de a ratos, confundirte con su cuerpo… despertarte sonriendo porque dormiste bien, relajada, segura…

-Entiendo…

-¿Entonces?- preguntó esta vez él…

-Todo el combo es magnífico… ¿crees que no soy capaz de reconocerlo? Pero nosotros somos amigos, compañeros… o un poco más, creo…

-Y no quieres confundirte…

-Ni confundirte a ti…- dijo ella.

-Bien…- dijo él y ella lo vio moverse buscando su ropa, que estaba tirada por todos lados.

-Rick…

-Ya entendí, Kate…

-Pero te enojas…

-Te estoy planteando que no solo quiero tener sexo contigo… que eso solo es magnífico pero que disfruto de dormir contigo, cenar contigo, cocinarte… hacer otras cosas… no veo por qué tanto problema…

-¿Sabes qué creo?

-¿Qué?

-Que tú, con tu simpatía y tus encantos, estás queriendo empujarme a dar un paso en esto que tenemos del que no hay retorno…- dijo mientras lo observaba vestirse.

-Dime una cosa, Kate…- dijo él dejando lo que hacía, la camisa a medio abotonar y se acercó para mirarla de frente- ¿acaso piensas que hay retorno de todo lo que estuvimos haciendo este último tiempo?

-No… pero si tenemos en claro las reglas, entonces es más fácil poner límites…

-Tú le quieres poner límites a esto… entiendo…

-Y tú no quieres permitirlo… quieres hacer lo que te plazca y no respetar el trato que tenemos…

-Está bien…- dijo con enojo y terminó de vestirse a las apuradas- ya entendí… cuando quieras tener sexo, me llamas… en eso somos buenos… y si estoy de humor, lo pasaremos genial…

-¿Si estás de humor? ¿Me estás anticipando que te darás el lujo de rechazarme? ¿Por venganza?

-Creo que cometí un grave error con esto…

-¿Ah sí?

-No tuve en cuenta mis sentimientos…

-¿Tus sentimientos?- dijo ella esperando a que él le aclare.

-Olvídalo, Kate… que descanses…- dijo y pegó un portazo antes de irse…

Kate cerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto asumir que sabía perfectamente sobre los sentimientos de él y aunque se moría de miedo también sabía perfectamente sobre los sentimientos de ella misma?

Se sintió enojada con la situación y se dedicó a limpiar lo que había quedado de la cena y a juntar su ropa, que también estaba desparramada por todo el living…

Se duchó rápidamente luego, quería quitarse todo resquicio de él… después de todo, aunque le doliera un poco… un poco bastante a decir verdad, era mejor que él no quisiera saber más nada con ella… era más seguro… porque aunque él no hubiese dicho eso, ella sabía que era así...

Se acostó en su cama y evocó su mirada intensa, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, su boca…

Tomó su móvil, quería encontrar una excusa para llamarlo… se sentía ridícula pero quería escuchar su voz, saber si estaba tan mal o si ya se le había pasado…

Él no le contestó y ella no le dejó ningún mensaje… seguramente, luego de descansar y pensar mejor las cosas, podrían hablar al día siguiente…

Lo último que Kate pensó antes de dormirse fue en lo rara que se sentía, añorando su cuerpo junto al de ella, sus brazos sosteniéndola, haciéndola sentir segura, protegida… y también amada… porque no había forma de que ellos solos compartieran algo físico, y Kate lo sabía… demasiado bien…

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí siguen las idas y vueltas, veremos si luego de descansar, pueden hablar... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kate sonrió cuando escuchó la puerta del ascensor. Había descansado bien y había pensado mucho, tenía en claro que quería tener una buena conversación con él, disculparse, darle a entender que quería seguir con eso que tenían, si él estaba de acuerdo, pero sin malentendidos… y creía que él aceptaría… estaba segura de eso.

Trató de ocultar su desilusión cuando se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de él, y durante dos días, Kate no tuvo ninguna noticia, y tampoco se atrevió a llamarlo, temía que él estuviese muy enojado, o que ya no le importara…

La noche anterior al tercer día, Kate se planteó la idea de contactarlo, era ridículo que lo siguiese esperando, porque corría el riesgo de que él no volviera jamás y cada día que pasaba, sentía que las cosas empeoraban entre ellos…

Tomó confianza y marcó su número desde su casa, al llegar del trabajo… sintió que su corazón se perdía un par de latidos mientras oía que la llamada se conectaba…

El tardó bastante en atender, Kate pensó que se debatía entre hacerlo o no…

-Castle…- dijo en tono apagado.

-Hey…- dijo ella en voz baja, en forma tentativa.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… bueno… algo preocupada porque no supe nada de ti en dos días…

-Estoy bien…

-¿Vendrás a trabajar mañana?

-No sé si eso sea muy positivo…- dijo despacio y ella sintió que su sangre se congelaba.

-¿Por qué? Creí que lo pasabas bien aquí…

-Es cierto, pero también tengo que verte… y discutimos y… francamente me cansé, Beckett…

-Rick…

-Lo siento… pensé que podría manejar las cosas de otra manera…

-Escucha… ¿por qué no hablamos un momento?

-Estamos hablando…

-Sabes a qué me refiero…

-¿Crees que vale la pena?

-Por supuesto… ¿quieres que nos encontremos o vienes a mi casa?

-No lo sé, decídelo tú, yo no tengo demasiadas ganas de decidir…

-Bien… te espero en un rato… quizá podamos cenar… recién llego de la comisaría…

-Para mí no hagas nada… ¿quieres que lleve algo?

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella y cortó con una media sonrisa en la cara. Realmente creyó que las cosas estaban muy mal, y quizá lo estaban, pero ahora tenía una oportunidad bastante importante de aclarar todo, de mejorarlas…

* * *

No quiso correr hacia la puerta cuando él tocó el timbre. Caminó despacio, tragando saliva y tratando de que su corazón no la delatara…

Él estaba serio cuando lo vio. Kate quiso tocarlo, abrazarlo pero se reprimió…

-Aquí estoy…- dijo él y ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar…

-Siento haberte hecho venir… no se me ocurría donde podíamos encontrarnos para poder hablar tranquilos…

-Está bien…- dijo y él y la siguió hasta el living.

-Escucha, Rick…- dijo y tomó su mano- bajo ningún punto de vista quise que las cosas se pusieran así…

-¿Así?

-Así de raras… complicadas…

-Por supuesto, yo tampoco…- dijo él en tono reflexivo.

-Y quiero pedirte disculpas… yo… realmente me doy cuenta de que nosotros pasamos buenos momentos… pero me da miedo pensar en que…

-En que nuestra relación cambie…

-Así es…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy complicada… porque no estoy acostumbrada a esto…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y bajó la cabeza.

-Yo… al día siguiente de nuestro último encuentro… había pensado que quería decirte algo…

-Y ahora cambiaste de idea…

-No es eso… pero pienso que quizá tu reacción sea distinta a la que había creído…

-Bueno… te escucho…- dijo él.

-Yo… tengo en claro que me gustaría seguir con esto que tenemos… pero no estoy segura de poder ofrecerte más que esto…- le dijo ella y bajó la cabeza.

-Entiendo…- dijo él y se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-Quería aclarártelo…- dijo ella.

-Pensé que ya lo habías hecho… varias veces…

-¿Lo hice?

-Todo el tiempo…- dijo él con fastidio.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… eso no quita de que yo no piense diferente… a mí me pasan cosas que creí que podría controlar…

-¿Cosas?

-Todo el tiempo quiero más… te quiero para mí… no me gusta pensar que un día me dirás, esto fue lindo pero se terminó porque me enamoré de alguien…

-Rick…

-Es la verdad, Kate… yo pensé que podría manejar esto, mantenerme a raya… creí que aceptaría cualquier cosa que pudieras ofrecerme… pero ahora que estoy más cerca… me doy cuenta de que no puedo manejarlo…

-Es que… ¿qué es lo que quieres realmente?

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? Una relación, Kate… algo estable…

-Pero…

-Entiendo que seas complicada, que quizá yo te dije otra cosa cuando todo esto empezó… no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta…

-Quizá no quise hacerlo…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Bien… ahora que está todo claro…- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Y hasta aquí?- le preguntó ella en voz alta, incapaz de moverse.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Ni tú estás dispuesta a darme lo que yo necesito, ni yo quiero que me uses como a tu juguete sexual…

-Rick…

-Escucha…- dijo y se volvió sobre sus pasos- lo pasé genial contigo… ahora mismo me encantaría tomarte en mis brazos y hacerte el amor… pero luego querría quedarme a dormir… despertarme a tu lado… que vayamos juntos a trabajar… decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía… que te amo… porque estoy orgulloso de eso… pero para ti sería demasiado… así que prefiero irme… porque cuanto antes me vaya, antes se pasará todo esto y ambos podremos seguir con nuestra vida…

-Rick… ¿no… no quieres quedarte hoy… como si… como… despedida?- dijo y lo tomó de la cara, mirando sus labios con desesperación.

-Prefiero que no…

-Por favor…- le dijo y se mordió el labio, tratando de convencerlo al menos por el lado de su deseo…

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Kate?- le dijo él sin moverse un solo milímetro.

-¿Qué siento? Tú eres la única persona que me hace sentir libre… y también protegida, valorada…

-Amada…

-Algo así…

-¿Y qué haces con eso? ¿Salir corriendo?

-Está en mi naturaleza… yo no… no puedo imaginarme con alguien… compartiendo nada… quiero decir… conviviendo…

-No se trata de convivencia…

-Sin embargo quieres quedarte a dormir…

-Es cierto… y ya hemos pasado la noche juntos… ¿estuvo tan mal?

-No para una noche de vez en cuando…

-¿Crees que le quitaré lugar a tu guardarropa, a tu cepillo de dientes?

-Rick…- dijo ella y trató de acercarlo, pero él se mantuvo quieto, cerca pero sin moverse.

-No nos pondremos de acuerdo… es una lástima…- dijo él y la separó.

-¿No nos veremos más?

-Sería lo mejor…

-No para mí…

-Estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar cualquier compañero para tu cama pronto… no creo que alguien con algo de inteligencia pueda negarse…

-¿Y tú?

-Yo también encontraré a alguien para tener sexo… y si tengo suerte… volveré a enamorarme… por eso quiero dejar de verte, Kate… creo que es lo justo…

-¿No podemos, al menos ser amigos… compañeros…?- dijo ella con tristeza.

-No creo… como te dije el otro día, hay cosas de las que no hay retorno…

-¿Y si lo intentamos? Creo que yo podría volver a lo que éramos antes…

-Lo dudo…

-Por favor… dame una oportunidad…

Rick la miró con cansancio.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo finalmente y ella sonrió.

-Rick…- dijo ella cuando lo vio encaminarse hacia la puerta- gracias…

-Esto es un error… pero dejaré que volvamos a equivocarnos…- dijo él antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo…

* * *

 **Parece que las cosas volverás a ser como al principio, o al menos eso piensa Kate... veremos como sigue! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate sintió una agradable sensación de bienestar cuando vio a Rick salir del ascensor. Mantuvo sus reacciones a raya, por ella, pero también por él, sabía que si él se sentía incómodo, probablemente desistiera de seguir yendo a la 12…

-Buenos días…- dijo él y se sentó a su lado, en su silla.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella con una media sonrisa, no le había llevado café, eso la hizo sentir insegura.

-¿Alguna novedad, algún caso para trabajar?

-Todo está demasiado tranquilo… lo siento…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con impotencia.

-¿Lo sientes?- le preguntó él sin comprender.

-Por ti… quiero decir… sé que vienes por la adrenalina de la resolución de los casos…

-Entiendo…

-Pero tengo papeleo acumulado… ¿a que no te animas?- le dijo y sonrió, sabía que con eso lo provocaba.

-Suena aburridísimo… pero entre quedarme mirando el techo e irme… prefiero hacer algo productivo… ya me levanté temprano hoy...

Kate abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. Él se estaba tornando imprevisible. Eso no le gustaba… ella prefería aquel Castle al que conocía y sabía que podía manejar, no en el mal sentido, en el sentido de hacerla sentir confortable…

-Aquí tienes…-le dijo ella y le entregó unas carpetas.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Terminé esos informes, habría que ordenar los papeles, las pistas, las fotos, todo para que quien necesite usarlos, pueda encontrarlos en orden…

-Bien…- dijo él y abrió una de las carpetas- puedo hacerlo…

Rick puso manos a la obra y Kate, que se había quedado mirándolo, se obligó a seguir con lo suyo…

* * *

El silencio se puso cómodo y se instaló entre ellos, cada tanto, Kate levantaba la vista y lo veía atento, leyendo informes, era como si estuviese repasando los casos… no parecía tan aburrido, ni tampoco atento a ella…

-Hey, bro…- dijo Espo a quien no escucharon llegar- ¿qué haces? ¿papeleo? ¿Lo has obligado, Beckett?- preguntó el moreno sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No hay nada para hacer y él se ofreció…- dijo Kate a la defensiva.

-Así es…- dijo Rick.

-Y dime… ¿por qué no has venido estos días? ¿algún romance de esos que hacen historia?

-Pues… me pasé el fin de semana encerrado en mi habitación del Four Seasons con una… modelo… increíble…- dijo gesticulando y Kate sintió que hervía de rabia.

-¿No me digas? ¿La conozco?

-No creo… no es muy conocida aquí…

-¿Extranjera?

-Rusa…

-Entiendo…

-¿Podemos seguir trabajando?- le preguntó Kate molesta a ambos.

-Lo siento…- dijo Espo y le entregó más carpetas- aquí tienes Beckett, más carpetas para archivar…

-¿Por qué las tenías tú, Espo? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta ordenar todo esto?

-No fue a propósito…

-No lo fue… pero me entregas esto tarde, ahora tengo que revisar todo lo que ya había terminado y…- dijo y bufó con rabia.

-Escucha, Beckett… no lo tomes a mal… pero necesitas tener una cita…

-No te pases… de verdad…- le advirtió.

-En serio… estos días estabas más tranquila… ¿qué ocurrió? ¿te peleaste con tu enamorado secreto?

-Me cansé de él… es un idiota como todos los hombres…- dijo y se levantó, necesitaba irse de allí, tomar algo de aire.

Rick la vio irse y suspiró. Espo sacudió la cabeza y se fue a su escritorio. Rick pensó en levantarse para ir a buscarla, pero eso solo le traería problemas… seguramente a ella no le había gustado el comentario… aunque supiera que era mentira…

* * *

Kate salió a la calle y caminó unas cuantas cuadras sin mirar hacia atrás. Las cosas no estaban solamente raras entre ellos, estaban imposibles… ¿acaso nunca podrían retomar esos días en los que ella se reía con él? ¿esos días en que se entendían sólo con mirarse? ¿en los que estaban tan conectados que decían lo mismo al mismo tiempo?

Casi sin darse cuenta dónde estaba, Kate levantó la vista y vio una plaza. Cruzó la calle entre los autos y se dejó caer en uno de los columpios, a pesar del bullicio de la calle, que era bastante, no había nadie allí y eso la hizo sentir más cómoda.

Levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos inspirando hondo, pidiéndole a quién estuviera allí arriba, Dios, su madre o alguien que estuviese interesado en su vida, que le ayudaran a aclarar su cabeza…

Se quedó allí un buen rato, a veces sentía que las lágrimas la traicionaban, otras que la rabia se apoderaba de su cabeza y su corazón…

Cuando se sintió un poco más repuesta, se levantó de allí y caminó hacia la comisaría otra vez…

Bajó del ascensor a la defensiva, estaba segura de que Rick le diría algo sobre su exabrupto acerca de lo que pensaba de los hombres… y de él, por supuesto…

Pero él no dijo nada… solo la miró sentarse en su escritorio y prosiguió con el trabajo que ahora parecía haberse vuelto interesante…

* * *

Pasaron un par de días, y algunos casos aparecieron, casos que parecían bromas, porque no tenían nada de interesante y Kate comenzó a plantearse si no era una señal del destino para que ella dejara ir a Castle… en todo sentido…

Levantó la vista y no lo vio. Pensó en hacerse un café, esos días era la única que se preocupaba por sus cafés…

Cuando llegaba a la sala de descanso lo vio, apoyado en una puerta, hablando por teléfono, sonriente… demasiado sonriente…

-… ¿entonces las conseguiste?- dijo él y ella trató de no prestar atención, pero no lo consiguió- no puedo creerlo, eres tenaz… sí, por supuesto que iremos… no podría negarte nada… nos vemos luego… adiós…

Kate quiso salir corriendo para que él no notara que había oído parte de la conversación…

-¿La modelo rusa?- le dijo como al pasar.

-No…- dijo Rick sonriente- esta es más local… quiere ir a ver ballet…

-¿Ballet? Yo prefiero la ópera…- dijo Kate con cara de disgusto.

-En un punto yo también… es más profunda… más emocional… pero quiero consentirla… me encanta hacerlo…- dijo y Kate sintió que todo se tornaba rojo a su alrededor.

-Claro… por supuesto…

-Y consiguió unas entradas que eran imposibles… es digna de toda mi admiración…

-Parece que te gusta…

-La adoro…

-No puedo creerlo… hace un par de días me reclamabas una relación… qué rápido cambiaste de opinión…

-No cambié de opinión, tú me obligaste a hacerlo…

-¿Entonces me estás enrostrando que pudiste salir adelante y enamorarte? Bien… diviértete…

-Lo haré…- dijo él con rabia- pero no porque tú me lo pidas…

-Puedes irte si quieres, aquí no hay nada más que hacer…- le dijo con bronca.

Rick la miró y por un momento se sintió triste de que las cosas estuviesen así entre ellos, pero él no había elegido eso, lo había hecho ella…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate llegó a su casa y sintió que todo se le venía encima. Se sentó en el sillón, pidió algo de comida y se abrazó a su almohadón favorito mientras dejaba de reprimir unas lágrimas, mezcla de tristeza y rabia…

Se duchó y se puso ropa cómoda, y luego volvió a acomodarse en su sillón para intentar distraerse un poco…

Cambió de canales hasta que encontró un episodio viejo de los _x-files_. Se obligó a comer la comida mientras la pasaba con una botella de agua…

Cuando el capítulo estaba por terminar, en la última tanda de comerciales, pasaron un adelanto de las noticias que vendrían luego…

Una periodista bastante atractiva transmitía en directo desde la alfombra roja de la gala exclusiva que habían ofrecido del _Lago de los Cisnes_ , una única presentación con los mejores bailarines… los más aclamados de Europa...

Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando vio de lejos a Rick, enfundado en un smoking negro… elegante…

-¿Alexis?- dijo cuando vio a la pelirroja de su brazo, sonriente.

-Pero miren quién está aquí… nuestro novelista favorito, Richard Castle…

-¿Cómo estás?- contestó Rick sonriente.

-No puedo creer que esta hermosa muchacha sea tu hija…

-El tiempo pasa… - dijo y palmeó la mano de su hija, que sonrió contenta.

-No para ti…- le dijo la mujer y Rick sonrió- ya que estás aquí… ¿cuándo sale a la venta el próximo libro de Nikki Heat?

-Todavía faltan unos meses…

-Te gusta hacernos sufrir…

-No… por supuesto que no… te garantizo que el próximo libro, que será el último…- dijo y Kate abrió la boca y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho- será de antología…

-¿El último? ¿Terminarás con tu trabajo de investigación con la NYPD?

-Todo tiene que terminar en algún momento…- dijo y Kate vio como sus facciones se endurecían.

-¿Qué harán sin ti?- insistió la mujer.

-Quizá puedan resolver más casos que ahora, que les estoy estorbando…

-No lo creo… todo el mundo sabe que eres el cerebro de la División de Homicidios…

-Me gusta pensar que ayudé un poco…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Que tengan una linda noche…- dijo la mujer- y una última pregunta… ¿cómo está tu corazón, Richard?

-Estoy en uno de esos momentos de mi vida en los que valoro a mi familia y prefiero mantenerme alejado de los romances pasajeros...

-¿Y el romance con la detective que se convirtió en tu musa?

-Tú sabes que esos son inventos...

-Se habló mucho sobre eso... ¿no pasó nada entre ustedes?

-Ella es una mujer increíble... ¿por qué se fijaría en mí?- dijo Rick y Kate vio a Alexis alzando las cejas, como desaprobando su comentario.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿estás solo?

-Es lo mejor…- dijo Rick y saludó a la cámara para luego girar y darle espacio a Alexis para seguir caminando por la alfombra.

Kate sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, por un lado sentía alivio, y por otro se sentía una tonta…

* * *

 **Bueno... si con esto Kate no se despierta, no sé cómo lo hará! Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando supo que él bajaba del ascensor, aunque no lo estuviese viendo… ella sabía que era él…

Se acomodó en su asiento, inquieta, mientras trataba de enfocarse en lo que leía, un reporte de balística que coincidía con un arma que habían encontrado cerca de la escena del crimen en la que habían estado trabajando…

Era inevitable todo eso… ella se ponía así cada vez que lo veía, luego de una larga noche de echarlo de menos y de preguntarse cómo sería estar siempre con él…

Pero ese día, luego de la pequeña discusión del día anterior y también de lo que había escuchado en la entrevista… Kate estaba especialmente ansiosa por verlo…

Él llegó con su café en la mano y otra vez ella se sintió incómoda… con eso él la castigaba… con eso y con otras cosas, por supuesto…

-Buenos días…- le dijo en tono cordial, algo ausente.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó.

-Bien… algo cansado, me acosté tarde anoche…

-Deberías haberte quedado descansando…

-No importa… me desperté temprano… ¿algo interesante?

-Solo revisaba un reporte de balística, nada nuevo… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza cuando lo vio suspirar y darle un trago a su café.

-¿Puedo tomar un poco? Aún no pude desayunar… vine directo porque me quedé dormida…

-¿Trasnochaste?

-No… pero quizás estaba cansada…- dijo ella y lo miró- ¿puedo?

-No es de tus favoritos…

-¿Tienes miedo de que conozca tus secretos?- le dijo provocándolo un poco.

-El único secreto que pude haber querido ocultarte ya salió a la luz… - le dijo y se quedaron un momento en silencio, sus miradas suspendidas.

-Lo siento… mal chiste…- le dijo ella y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Quieres?- le dijo extendiéndole el vaso- yo tomé suficiente ya…

-No… no te preocupes…- dijo ella con incomodidad.

-¿Te das cuenta de que esto no está funcionando?

-Yo no dije que en los primeros tiempos no fuera difícil…

-¿Vale la pena?

-Para mí sí…- dijo ella y sonrió a medias.

-Creo que me iré a casa ¿no te enojas? Me está comenzando una jaqueca…- le dijo.

-No te preocupes… puedo manejar esto sola…- le dijo y lo vio levantarse.

Kate se sintió un poco desolada cuando él se fue. Pero sin embargo, pudo comprender su incomodidad, en el fondo él tenía razón, ambos estaban haciendo que todo se echara a perder…

Ryan la vio pensativa y algo deprimida y se acercó a ella después del mediodía…

-Hace días que te veo perdida, sobre todo cuando él no está…- le dijo directamente.

-Bueno… digamos que aunque me cueste reconocerlo… él ayuda bastante aquí…

-No me refería a eso…- le dijo Ryan y alzó una ceja.

-Sé a lo que te refieres… y prefiero no hablar del tema…

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar… ¿no crees?

Kate frunció el entrecejo y lo desafió con la mirada, ¿acaso Ryan sabía lo que estaba sucediendo?

-Mira, Beckett… yo no sé lo que pasa, pero sé que algo está sucediendo… y si me permites, quiero darte un consejo de amigo…

-Adelante…- le dijo ella más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Él es un buen tipo… no dejes que las cosas se arruinen… sobre todo porque se ve que él te hace bien… y tú a él…

-Sí… gracias, Ryan…

-¿Quieres irte? Yo puedo cubrirte si necesitas…

Kate lo miró algo sorprendida y asintió…

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón…- le dijo y se levantó decidida.

* * *

Cuando llegó con varias bolsas en la mano a su puerta, no se molestó en tocar el timbre… si él estaba con jaqueca, lo único que haría sería molestarlo, lo cual era totalmente contrario a sus intenciones…

Entró despacio, utilizando las llaves que él dejaba escondidas en la escultura del pasillo y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa… todo estaba en penumbras, seguramente él estaba durmiendo…

Se acercó a la habitación y pudo divisar su cuerpo, cubierto por una manta, recostado, su respiración acompasada… descansando…

Quiso acercarse a él, pero prefirió continuar con su plan…

Escuchó la puerta mientras cocinaba, un buen rato más tarde y sintió que su sangre se congelaba…

-Alexis… yo…- dijo y la chica la miró sin comprender.

-¿Beckett?- le dijo.

-Tu… tu papá no se siente bien hoy… pensé en hacerle una comida rica y sana para que se reponga…- dijo y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-¿Dónde está él?- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

-Se quedó dormido… está con jaqueca…

-Entiendo…- dijo Alexis- yo… no sabía que ustedes…

-No, no… nosotros no… nada…- dijo Kate atragantándose un poco…

-Claro…- dijo Alexis.

-Es que… no estamos pasando por un buen momento y como vi que no se sentía bien… decidí venir para… intentar mejorar todo…

-Me parece bien… - dijo Alexis más convencida.

-Pero creo que mejor me iré… tú ya llegaste y me parece que… no debería quedarme…

-Beckett… ¿qué está pasando?- le dijo y vio como los ojos de la detective se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que sucedía, Alexis…

-¿Tarde? No me parece… si hablas de lo que yo pienso… ¿por qué no te quedas? Yo pensaba ir al cine con mi amiga… Judy… acaban de estrenar una película que quería ver…

-Alexis…

-En serio…- le dijo y extendió su mano para palmear la de ella.

-Gracias…- le dijo Kate y sonrió algo avergonzada.

-Arreglen sus cosas…- le dijo antes de irse.

* * *

Kate inspiró hondo y siguió cocinando… se perdió en sus pensamientos, en lo que Alexis le había dicho y cuando terminaba de probar la salsa de crema y champignones que había preparado para acompañar la carne, lo vio aparecer, refregándose los ojos…

-¿Beckett?- dijo y la miró con los ojos pequeños, de pronto incómodos con la luz.

-Hey…- le dijo ella levantando la cuchara- ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Alexis dónde está?

-Bueno… vine hace unas horas… quería ver cómo estabas y cuando te vi descansando no quise despertarte… Alexis vino hace un rato y se fue al cine con su amiga Judy…

-¿Judy? No la conozco…- dijo Rick y Kate alzó sus hombros.

-Pensé que cuando te despertaras querrías comer algo… y te preparé la cena…

-¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?

-Salí antes… unas cuantas… horas…- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo él.

-Ya te dije… quería saber cómo estabas… y prepararte algo de comer…

-Tú no haces eso… no lo hiciste nunca, Kate…- le dijo y ella sintió en su mirada que él quería más explicaciones.

-Quiero que estemos bien… últimamente nos vemos en la comisaría y terminamos discutiendo…

-Lo siento…

-Yo también… por eso quiero cambiarlo…

-Sabes que no hay forma de cambiarlo…- dijo él que parecía haberse olvidado de la molestia- ¿por qué insistes? Ya me convenciste de seguir en la comisaría ¿acaso te gusta torturarme?

-No es eso…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza- la verdad… no sé cuál es la verdad… te necesito cerca, Rick…

-No me siento bien para el sexo hoy…- dijo y frotó su frente, otra vez la molestia en la cabeza.

-No es sexo lo que quiero…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Estar contigo…

-No, Kate… te duele la distancia que estoy poniendo por mi bien… te pido que te compadezcas de mí… no todo puede salir siempre como tú quieres…

-¿Por qué no te sientas? Te serviré la comida…

-Deja de fingir que todo está bien…- le dijo él.

-Por favor, Rick…- le dijo y sirvió un plato para él- hagamos una tregua… lo que menos quiero es molestarte…

Rick cerró los ojos con resignación, se sentó sobre una de las banquetas altas y miró el plato…

Kate sonrió y se sirvió el suyo, él se sentiría mejor luego de la cena y entonces, ella podría hablarle y decirle lo que estaba sintiendo…

* * *

 **Están duras las cosas, veremos si después de la cena pueden hablar y Kate puede expresar lo que quiere con claridad... nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me hubiese gustado hacer alusión al cumpleaños de Rick, pero me dí cuenta de que no cuadraría, de todas formas, Happy Birthday Richard Castle!**

 **Capítulo 13**

Rick se limpió los labios con la servilleta y le dio un trago a su copa de agua…

-Muy bueno, realmente eres sorprendente…- le dijo él, de mejor ánimo, tal como ella había calculado. No había mejor cosa que una comida casera para hacerlo sentir más cómodo.

-¿Es un cumplido?

-Por su-puesto…- dijo él y sonrió a medias- no creí que cocinaras tan bien…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creí que no le prestabas atención a eso… que pedías comida y no te molestabas en cocinar…

-Me gusta hacerlo, pero cuando no tengo tiempo, prefiero pedir algo, no me gusta improvisar…

-Entiendo…

-Rick…- dijo ella y él la miró con seriedad.

-No lo estropeemos…

-Lo dices fácil…

-Tú quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, compañeros de trabajo… si las cosas vuelven a mezclarse, será cada vez más complicado…

-Las cosas ya están mezcladas…

-Entonces tengo razón… no se puede… digo, no se puede seguir con esto…

-Puede ser que tengas razón… yo… estuve mal todo este tiempo… soy una tonta…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque tengo todo tan armado en mi cabeza que cualquier cosa que lo desestabiliza me produce miedo…

-¿Y en tu corazón?

-Parece que en mi corazón todo es más sencillo, el conflicto es en mi cabeza…

-Entiendo…

-No… no entiendes… yo… me dejé llevar por esa necesidad que tenía de sentirme bien con alguien, físicamente… y si me preguntas, atracción o no, no era contigo con quien debía hacerlo… sobre todo si quería poder terminarlo en algún momento…

-¿Estás arrepentida?

-En cierta parte sí… aunque no con respecto a los momentos que compartimos…

-Digamos que todo fue un gran error, porque cuando pasó… lo que pasó entre nosotros, yo estaba tan desesperado que creí que podría tomar cualquier cosa que me ofrecieras… y ahora me doy cuenta de que no me alcanza con la parte física…

-¿Tú te arrepientes?

-No me gusta estar sufriendo ahora…

-Claro…- dijo ella y levantó la mano y la apoyó sobre la de él, apretándola un poco- nunca fue mi intención hacerte sufrir…

-Lo sé… ambos somos adultos que toman decisiones… tal vez nos equivocamos… pero al menos pudimos hablarlo… tratar de aclararlo…

-Rick…

-¿Mmm?- dijo él con su mirada perdida en la de ella.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tú me pediste que no me fuera… que siguiéramos trabajando juntos… supongo que en algún momento vamos a lograrlo…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-¿Y lo que sentimos?

-No creo que haya demasiadas posibilidades… ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé… pero estoy segura de que perderte no es una de ellas… eres muy importante para mí…

-Tú también lo eres para mí…- dijo y ella pestañeó porque creyó que no podría aguantarse de arrojarse a sus brazos.

-Necesito que me ayudes…

-¿Ayudarte? Apenas puedo con lo mío…

-Yo sé que hicimos todo al revés… especialmente yo…

-Así es…- dijo y la miró expectante.

-¿Tú crees que podríamos intentarlo?- dijo y él abrió la boca, no queriendo malinterpretarla.

-¿Intentarlo?

-Estar juntos…- dijo y se sonrojó, le costaba tanto trabajo hacerse a la idea como expresarlo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que…?- dijo él casi sin palabras.

-Te estoy diciendo que desde que decidimos cortar con esto que teníamos… no pude quitarme esta opresión aquí…- dijo y señaló a la altura de su corazón- y eso solo puede significar que mis sentimientos son mucho más profundos de lo que pude haber imaginado…

-Kate…

-Por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda… las pocas veces que me he arriesgado, pensando que valía la pena, me fue mal… sufrí mucho… y me consideré incapaz de poder hacer feliz a alguien… ahora vuelvo a sentir que vale la pena… pero sé que si no funciona, el dolor va a ser insoportable…

-Escucha…- dijo y se levantó, se puso frente a ella y tomó sus manos- si la ayuda que me estás pidiendo implica que cuide nuestra relación y que trate de no arruinarla… eso puedo hacerlo… no te puedo asegurar de que esto salga bien, ojalá pudiera… yo quiero que así sea… pero necesito que no te arrepientas…

-Si decidí decirte esto es porque sé que no me arrepentiré…

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó él.

-Sí…- dijo ella y miró sus labios.

-¿Eso significa que aceptarías ser mi novia, detective?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Novia?

-¿Ya estás dudando?

-No, sólo no había pensado en ponerle nombre…

-Si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo bien…

-Sí… bien… acepto…- djio con resolución y trató de sonreír.

-¿En serio?

-Ya basta, Castle… ¿eres tú quien duda ahora?

-Ni en sueños…- dijo él y la hizo levantar.

-Qué suerte…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

Rick se inclinó y capturó sus labios con suavidad. Kate cerró los ojos y suspiró, abandonada a sus caricias tenues…

Cuando el beso se interrumpió, él la miró y ambos sonrieron.

-¿A quién se lo diremos?- le preguntó él.

-Bueno… me gustaría mantenerlo en reserva aún… pero no creo que nadie se asombre cuando lo digamos…

-Es verdad…- dijo él sonriente.

-Pero si tú quieres contarlo mañana, yo…

-No, no hace falta… disfrutemos de esto un momento más…- le dijo él.

-Sí…- dijo ella y se paró de puntillas para volver a besarlo, esta vez manejando los tiempos ella misma.

Rick la apretó en sus brazos y luego la tomó de la cara, cuando el beso se interrumpió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella que lo sintió algo dubitativo.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y ella sonrió- me paso preguntándome si estás segura…

-Lo estoy… en serio…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Bueno…- dijo y alzó las cejas- pensé que podríamos ir a mi casa… y quizá quieras quedarte a dormir…

-¿En tu casa?

-Alexis volverá en algún momento… creo que podríamos estar más cómodos en mi casa…

-Entiendo… pero sería bueno que fuéramos un poco más despacio… ¿no crees?

-¿Más despacio?- preguntó Kate sin comprender.

-Hicimos todo demasiado rápido… ¿cómo nos fue?

-Castle ¿me estás castigando por todo lo que te hice sufrir? Déjame decirte que yo también sufrí…

-No es castigo… simplemente trato de cambiar las cosas que estuvieron mal…

-Bien… me lo tengo merecido… por indecisa… por no haberme dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti desde un principio…- dijo y él la miró a los ojos y se quedó mudo- ¿qué? Yo sé que es por eso… y tienes razón… ¿qué te pasa?

-Se supone que me estás diciendo que estás enamorada de mí como si hablaras de lo que compraste en una tienda…

-¿Por qué querría una relación contigo si no lo estoy? ¿quién es el complicado ahora?- le dijo ella como si no comprendiera su planteo.

Rick la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, sus labios adueñándose de los de ella sin permiso, aunque ya no lo necesitara…

Kate suspiró en el beso y le respondió cada caricia… un momento después se separaron agitados y él la miró sonriente.

-Hasta mañana cariño…- le dijo y ella sintió que su corazón se perdía un par de latidos.

-Me dormiré pensando en ti…- le dijo y se sonrojó.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿No es lo que las parejas se dicen?- dijo y volvió a sonrojarse.

-Es cierto… - dijo y la besó con ternura antes de despedirla.

Kate inspiró hondo antes de subirse al ascensor, ahora se sentía más liviana y soportaría todos los "castigos" que él le impusiera con tal de tener una oportunidad…

Lanzó una risita cuando se imaginó que no todos los castigos tenían que ser una tortura…

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿estará todo arreglado? Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Kate se fue a la sala de descanso un momento, se sentía una adolescente, él no la había llamado y todavía no había llegado, pero ella estaba segura de que iría a trabajar, y eso la tenía ansiosa, mucho más de lo normal…

Se quedó mirando su taza llenarse de café casi en estado alfa y casi se muere de un infarto cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo, suave, insistente…

Giró en redondo aún turbada por el susto y se encontró cara a cara con Rick. Sus ojos azules acariciándola, a milímetros de distancia…

-Castle…- jadeó tratando de reponerse y sintió que su cara se teñía de color rojo…

-Siento haberte asustado… creí que me habías oído entrar…

-No…- dijo y bajó la vista- estaba distraída…

-Es una lástima que te hayas preparado un café…- dijo y levantó ambas manos que sostenían dos vasos enormes de café.

-No importa…- dijo ella y tomó el vaso de su mano- gracias…

-¿Pudiste descansar?

-Dormí poco, pero profundamente… cuando me desperté esta mañana sentí que había dormido durante siglos…

-Me alegra…

-Sí… escucha, Castle… yo…

-¿Tenemos algún caso?

-Estoy… estoy esperando que Ryan y Espo traigan un sospechoso para indagar…

-¿Lo harás tú?

-No… solo observaré… ellos están llevando a cabo esta parte de la investigación…

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

-Sí, Castle… por supuesto… ¿qué pasa?

-Quiero tenerte cerca, es todo…

-Bueno… a eso me refería…- le dijo ella- recién iba a decirte que…

-Se me hace muy complicado no poder tocarte…- le dijo él en voz baja.

-Exacto…- dijo ella y se removió inquieta.

-Tendremos que superarlo…- le dijo y se perdió en sus ojos…

Kate le dio un sorbo a su café y entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando su sabor, tratando de calmarse…

Escucharon la voz de Ryan que les avisaba que habían llegado…

-Voy…- dijo Kate y le sonrió una vez más a Rick, que salió tras ella no bien la vio moverse…

* * *

Entraron a la sala contigua a la que usaban para los interrogatorios y se acomodaron tras el enorme ventanal de vidrio, para poder escuchar y observar todo…

El interrogatorio comenzó y Rick se acercó un poco más, permitiendo que su hombro descansara suavemente sobre el de Kate, cerca…

Kate trató de concentrarse en lo que oía y cuando dejó su mano colgando al lado de la de él, sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba en el momento en que él acarició sus dedos con los de él, con suavidad, casi con respeto…

Todo se desvaneció a su alrededor, ella seguía con su vista fija en el ventanal, pero las caricias de él la asfixiaban, era todo tan lento, tan íntimo que se sintió incapaz de concentrarse en lo que debía…

De costado, vio como él, que también miraba al frente, le daba un sorbo a su café y lo imitó. Rick acarició el reverso de su mano y luego la palma, para terminar entrelazando sus dedos. Ella le devolvió la caricia, apretándolos suavemente…

Algo sucedió en la sala contigua y de repente vieron a Ryan y Espo discutiendo acaloradamente…

-Tengo que detener todo esto…- dijo ella en voz baja, algo incómoda con la idea de moverse y desactivar toda esa situación que la hacía sentir tan cómoda.

Kate entró al interrogatorio y separó a sus compañeros del testigo, arregló que lo detuvieran y se quedó un momento charlando con Ryan y Espo…

No lo vio por un rato y creyó que tal vez estuviese hablando por teléfono, él siempre se alejaba cuando su móvil comenzaba a sonar…

Un rato más tarde, recibió un texto de él que decía: _"Siento haber tenido que irme. Hablamos luego"._

Kate suspiró con algo de tristeza y no le contestó. No tenía idea de qué decirle…

El día terminó y con él las esperanzas de que él volviera. Si él no la llamaba, ella tendría que encontrar una excusa y se planteaba el problema de siempre, no quería parecer desesperada…

Llegó a su casa, se dio una ducha y se cambió con ropa cómoda. Miró su móvil varias veces, pensando en llamarlo, pero no se le ocurrió nada original…

Lo esperó, creyendo que quizá se aparecería por su casa ¿acaso él no tenía las mismas ganas que ella de estar con él?

Terminó preparándose un sándwich para no irse a dormir con el estómago vacío…

Cuando se acomodaba entre las sábanas, vio su cara sonriente en la pantalla de su móvil… su corazón dio un salto, pensó en no atender, no eran horas para estar llamando… estaba desilusionada…

-Beckett…- dijo con tono impersonal.

-Hey…- dijo él con voz baja, suave.

-¿Cómo estás?- continuó con su tono ella.

-Bien… quería saber cómo había terminado tu día…

-Bien… aquí, en casa, descansando un poco…

-Me alegra… bueno, que tengas una buena noche…

-Espero que sí…- dijo ella algo enojada.

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo antes de cortar.

-Sí… yo también te amo…- dijo ella y arrojó su móvil contra la otra almohada con violencia.

Rick sabía perfectamente como torturarla y lo estaba haciendo, sin miramientos… entonces, para él era más importante vengarse de ella por su indecisión, que la nueva relación que supuestamente tenían…

Kate se acomodó bajo las sábanas. Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Pensó en sus ojos y sonrió como una tonta. Ese tipo la tenía totalmente perdida y ella lo sabía… pero no iba a permitir que estuviese jugando con ella… eso no… aunque ella supiera que se merecía eso, un poco… tal vez bastante…

* * *

Cuando lo vio bajar del ascensor al día siguiente pretendió que no lo había visto. Firmó unos papeles que le debía a Ryan y lo vio pararse de frente a su escritorio.

-Buenos días…- le dijo él con la voz seductora de siempre.

-Buenos días, Castle…- le dijo y levantó la vista.

-Él le extendió su café y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias, me tomé uno gigante de camino a la comisaría…

-Pero…- dijo él- creí que sabías que te traería uno… si hubieras esperado…

-Cada uno tiene sus tiempos… seguramente Espo te lo aceptará…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida.

Rick dio media vuelta con cara de decepción y se encaminó hacia el escritorio del detective. Kate sonrió triunfante, no estaba mal que él se diera cuenta de que no la trataba como corresponde…

Se levantó con unos informes para archivar y supo que él la miraba…

Sintió su mano en el antebrazo cuando dobló por el pasillo estrecho que llevaba a la oficina del archivo…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le preguntó él y ella hizo ademán para soltarse.

-Nada…- dijo ella y de golpe lo sintió demasiado cerca.

-Tú sabes lo que el café significa para nosotros…- le dijo y miró sus labios.

-Lo sé… sí…

-¿Por qué lo rechazaste entonces?

-Ya te dije… me tomé uno enorme cuando venía para trabajar…

-Quieres demostrar que no esperabas el mío…- dijo él como si hubiese comprendido.

-Parece que tú y yo tenemos distintos tiempos… simplemente eso…

-Distintos tiempos…- dijo él sin dejarla ir, casi sobre ella, que se había replegado contra una de las paredes.

-No tenías ganas de verme ayer, yo sí, me levanté con deseos de tomar café y llegaste más tarde… en fin… cosas que pasan…

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?- le preguntó él con interés.

-¿Te importa?- le preguntó ella.

-Por eso te lo pregunto…

-No es enojo…- dijo y apretó los dientes- es decepción… pensé que esto sería de otra manera…

-¿De qué manera?

-Pensé que nos comportaríamos como adultos… pero veo que no… tú quieres seguir jugando… yo me cansé un poco…

-Yo no quiero jugar… quiero hacer las cosas bien…

-¿Te parece bien lo que haces, entonces?

-¿Qué hago?

-Te confesé lo que sentía, Rick… te dije que estaba enamorada… ¿qué hiciste?

-Actué en consecuencia…

-¿Actuaste en consecuencia? Diste un paso hacia atrás y cuando pudiste desaparecer, lo hiciste… no estamos en la edad media… y no somos adolescentes…

-Kate…

-Y si estás castigándome, ya está bien… para mí no se fácil todo esto y…- y quiso seguir hablando, pero él no se lo permitió, sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella y Kate se olvidó de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor…

Y cuando quiso acordar era ella quien lo arrinconaba contra la pared opuesta sus manos tomándolo de la chaqueta, como si quisiese evitar que se le escape…

El beso se fue tornando más tierno un momento después, y una tosecita triunfante los trajo de vuelta a la realidad…

-Me debes 100…- le dijo Ryan a Espo, que sacudió la cabeza y sacó un billete de su bolsillo, entregándoselo muy desilusionado…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que los han pillado... y todo por andar tonteando en la comisaría. Veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por las respuestas y los reviews, en estos momentos son muy apreciados! Y perdón, otra vez, por no poder contestarlos!**

 **Sigo bastante desanimada con lo que viene sucediendo con la serie, pero muchos de ustedes tienen razón, aquí sí podemos darle un final feliz a esta historia que se ve que nos van a arruinar... personalmente creí que tendríamos final feliz o que si no era tan feliz, sería porque Stana tomaría, merecidamente, un rumbo mejor... sé que lo hará de todas formas, solo me hubiese gustado que fuera de otra forma, más justa quizá... en fin... increíblemente, sigo inspirada, y habrá otras historias... lo prometo!**

 **Aquí les dejo este capítulo!**

 **Capítulo 15**

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Kate ofuscada cuando, seguida por Rick, salió del depósito de los archivos…

-Kate…

-Nada, Castle… estoy molesta, déjame en paz…

-Pero…

-Te quiero lejos, siento que todo el mundo me está observando…- dijo mirando hacia todos lados como una paranoica…

-No es así…- dijo él, sintiéndose algo culpable.

-No quiero hablar…- dijo en voz alta y ahí sí se dieron vuelta todos a mirarla.

-Hace un momento dijiste que nos comportábamos como adolescentes… es lo que estás haciendo ahora… necesitamos hablar de esto…

-Estoy en medio de un caso, Castle…

-Nada es más importante…- dijo y la tomó del brazo, junto con su chaqueta, tenía que sacarla de ahí…

-Disfruten…- dijo Ryan sonriente, al verlos irse hacia el ascensor…

* * *

Kate se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino hacia la planta más baja. Rick la ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta antes de salir y la vio todavía ofuscada.

Se sentaron en el bar de la esquina, pidieron dos cafés y él tomó sus manos para llamar su atención…

-Kate…

-Odio lo que acaba de suceder…- dijo con rabia.

-Lo sé… pero si lo piensas…- intentó decir.

-Cuanto más lo pienso, más me enojo… toda una vida de mantener mis cosas en privado y mira lo que pasa…

-¿Acaso eso es más importante que lo que realmente sientes?

-Lo que siento es mío… yo elijo cuándo, cómo y con quién lo comparto…- argumentó ella y se callaron porque la empleada se acercaba con las dos tazas de café.

-Bien… ¿qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó él luego de dar un sorbo al líquido.

-Nada… todo está hecho ya…

-¿Entonces?

-Se jugaron 100 dólares a que teníamos una relación…

-Lo sospechaban…- dijo Rick sin poder evitar sonreír- no es tan malo… yo lo hubiese hecho…

-Castle… me parece que no tienes en cuenta la dimensión de todo esto…

-Me parece que la que no tiene en cuenta la dimensión eres tú… no hay nada malo en que estemos juntos… y ni siquiera pudimos estarlo aún porque todo el tiempo surgen dudas…

-Y tú no puedes tener paciencia…

-¿Te parece que he tenido poca?

-Necesito más…

-No es una decisión… simplemente no puedo hacerlo, Kate… si realmente quieres que estemos juntos, que compartamos todo… entonces genial, apúntame… si no es así, no podré seguir esperándote para que sigas con dudas…

-¿Aunque sepas lo que siento?

-¿Acaso antes no sentías nada? ¿cuánto tiempo hace que vengo esperando?

-Yo soy así… nunca te mentí…

-En realidad lo hiciste… cuando me dijiste que solo querías una relación casual conmigo… solo sexo… ¿recuerdas?

-En ese momento era lo que quería… a pesar de mis sentimientos… yo nunca te dije que no sintiera nada por ti…

-Entonces te mentías a ti misma…

-Puede ser… pero no a ti… soy complicada Castle, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-Quiero que me digas: _quiero estar contigo ahora… en este momento…_

-Bien…- dijo y lo pensó un momento- pues quiero estar contigo, ahora... ya mismo…

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto…es sólo que… no quiero publicarlo en los diarios aún… ¿puedes entenderlo?

-Otra vez las dudas…

-No son dudas… es preservar mi intimidad… no quiero que me estén observando, a ver si discutí contigo, si traigo mala cara, si se nota que tuve una noche de amor… no quiero que se hable de mí… ¿tan difícil es comprender eso?

-No…- dijo él comprendiéndolo desde su punto de vista.

-Bien…

-¿Entonces?

-Tengamos esa relación… pero sin estar diciéndolo…- dijo ella con claridad y él asintió.

-¿Puedo darte un beso para festejar?

-No…- dijo ella y sonrió con ternura- si te sirve de algo, me muero de ganas…

-Me obligarás a robártelo en algún sector oscuro…- dijo él alzando las cejas.

-¿Cómo hoy?- le contestó ella y achicó los ojos.

-Técnicamente, la que me besaba cuando llegaron los chicos eras tú… y cómo lo hacías…- dijo y se apantalló la cara, fingiendo tener calor.

-Castle…- dijo ella queriendo enojarse pero sin lograrlo- tú empezaste y…

-No pudiste detenerte… y fue increíble…- le dijo y miró sus labios.

-Tómate el café y vamos…

-¿A casa?- le dijo él con ilusión.

-A trabajar…

-Pero, Kate…- dijo en tono de súplica.

-No puedo dejar mi trabajo de lado solo porque tengo ganas de meterme en la cama contigo… entiéndelo…

-Aunque sean… ¿muchas ganas?- intentó él.

Kate se quedó mirándolo y tomó de un trago el agua que le habían servido con el café…

Se puso de pie y él se levantó, dejando el dinero de los dos cafés sobre la mesa…

* * *

Kate caminó despacio hasta la entrada de la comisaría, sintió que varios de los oficiales que salían la miraban, como sabiendo lo que ocurría…

Se mordió el labio con impaciencia… la puerta del ascensor se abrió y entraron…

Rick sonrió levemente cuando las puertas se cerraron, dejándolos solos. Se inclinó sobre ella y capturó sus labios con intensidad, y ella se quejó un momento pero luego lo abrazó, disfrutándolo…

El sonido de la campanilla que indicaba que las puertas se abrirían los hizo separar casi violentamente…

Kate sintió que su cara se enrojecía y que le faltaba el aire. Un oficial esperó a que bajaran para subir con un detenido y Kate pudo recomponer su aspecto con disimulo…

-Me volverás loca…- le dijo en voz baja mientras caminaban a su escritorio.

-Esa fue siempre mi premisa…- le dijo él bromeando.

-No hagas que tenga que castigarte…- le dijo ella mirándolo de costado, observando su reacción.

-¿Cómo sería eso?

-Si sigues comportándote así, lo averiguarás pronto…

-¿Esta noche?- le preguntó él con desesperación.

-Esta noche, en mi casa…- le dijo ella sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la conversación.

-¿Lo prometes?- insistió él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Kate miró hacia todos lados y se inclinó para hablarle en el oído…

-Rogarás por clemencia…- siseó en tono bajo y sexy.

-Oh, Dios… - murmuró él y trató de calmarse cuando vio que Espo se acercaba.

-Pensé que no volverían…- dijo el detective con cara de pocos amigos.

-Espo…- dijo Kate y se sintió un poco avergonzada.

-No crean que no me alegro por ustedes… pero me hicieron perder 100 dólares…- dijo el detective y luego sus rasgos se suavizaron.

-Lo siento…- dijo Castle sonriente y Espo sacudió la cabeza.

Kate se relajó un poco más mientras observaba el intercambio entre Castle y Espo, al que después se sumó Ryan. No era tan malo todo, después de todo… ellos también eran su familia y se alegraban de su buen momento…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, pronto habrá más, y de las otras historias, por supuesto! Gracias por seguir leyendo y recuerden que aquí sí podremos seguir soñando con un final feliz!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Rick caminó muy cerca de Kate por el pasillo de su edificio. No podía dejar de pensar en la promesa de castigo que ella le había hecho, pero no habían vuelto a hablar del tema…

Kate abrió la puerta y él no pudo controlarse más y la tomó en sus brazos. Kate jadeó con suavidad y empujó la puerta, empujándolo a él contra ella y aprisionándolo con su cuerpo mientras su boca se perdía en la de él, hambrienta…

Así de intensas estaban las cosas y Kate se separó de pronto de él y lo miró con seriedad, agitada, y por un momento, casi se le olvidan sus planes al ver en qué estado de excitación se encontraba él, apoyado contra la puerta, mirándola, expectante…

-¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo en la comisaría solo porque soy débil?

-No… tú no eres débil…- Rick no sabía hasta qué punto todo eso era parte de una actuación o ella le decía lo que sentía…

-¿Crees que porque siento cosas por ti, porque el sexo entre nosotros es increíble, tienes derecho a volverme loca en el único lugar en el que necesito tener todo bajo control?

-No, no… quiero decir… todo esto es un juego de deseo… yo siempre estoy queriendo tocarte, acariciarte, besarte… y cuando tengo alguna oportunidad la aprovecho… es todo…

-Eso está mal… y confieso que he pensado en cómo castigarte durante todo el día…- le dijo marcando las palabras y viendo que él miraba sus labios, desesperado…

-Supongo que no puedo negarme a tu castigo…- le dijo en voz baja y sonrió.

-¿Crees que lo disfrutarás? Aquí la única que disfrutará seré yo…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y él se removió inquieto.

-Yo… haré lo que tú digas…- contestó y ella asintió.

-Sígueme…- le dijo y Rick caminó tras ella rumbo a la habitación.

* * *

Cuando entraron, Rick tenía los ojos enfocados en ella, que se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó a un costado…

-Quítate la ropa…- le ordenó ella y él sonrió levemente y comenzó a quitársela despacio.

Ella se quedó mirándolo y sonrió satisfecha cuando él se mostró, en toda su gloria delante de ella.

-¿Qué opinas?- preguntó él y ella asintió.

-Me reservo la opinión… estás castigado…- dijo y extrajo sus esposas del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Me esposarás? Tengo que reconocer que me gusta la idea… pero déjame una mano libre… así podré acariciarte…

-¿Desde cuándo me dices tú cómo tengo que castigarte, Castle?- le dijo ella y lo empujó hacia atrás, hasta que quedó sentado en la cama- siéntate más atrás… ahora pon tus manos detrás de tu espalda.

Rick le hizo caso y ella esposó ambas manos. Rick la miró expectante y ella apagó las luces de la habitación y encendió la luz del baño. De esa manera, todo lo que Rick podía ver era su silueta… casi nada de sus rasgos.

Kate comenzó a quitarse la ropa despacio. No haciendo un show, pero a Rick se le antojó que era demasiado sexy…

Se removió inquieto, tratando de comprender cuál sería el próximo paso.

Kate se arrodilló sobre la cama, lejos de él y se mordió el labio provocándolo. Era poco lo que él podía ver, pero sus ojos no lo engañaban… sabía lo que sucedía perfectamente…

-Kate…

Ella se agazapó y caminó hasta donde él estaba y Rick sintió su respiración suave sobre su torso.

-¿Alguna vez te acariciaste pensando en mí?- le preguntó ella sobre sus labios y Rick hizo el intento de besarla, pero ella se alejó.

-Muchas… demasiadas…

-Yo también…- dijo ella en voz baja y lo sintió removerse, su erección creciendo aún más- pero debo reconocer que la realidad supera la fantasía… es una lástima…

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó él como en trance, soportando estoicamente las ganas de atraparla y hacerle el amor, simplemente porque no podía moverse demasiado…

-Porque esta noche… tendré que conformarme con acariciarme, pensando en ti… simplemente porque estás castigado, Castle…

-Kate…

-¿No te gusta la idea de verme?

-Me gustaría colaborar…

-¿Colaborar? ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Kate algo risueña, era increíble como él se las ingeniaba siempre para tratar de sacar provecho.

-Si me sueltas una mano te lo mostraré… el placer será todo para ti… lo prometo…

-Eso no se negocia…

-Bien… me las arreglaré…- dijo él con decisión.

* * *

Kate le dio un poco de espacio y él se arrodilló. Rick inclinó su cabeza y ella le permitió besarlo. Pudo sentir su necesidad de ella e instintivamente, su cuerpo se pegó al de él, sintiendo su erección palpitar sobre su abdomen…

El beso se interrumpió y ella jadeó cuando él siguió dejando un trazo húmedo de besos hasta concentrarse en su pecho… Kate descendió su mano y lo masajeó suavemente, casi inconscientemente…

-Kate…- jadeó él- por favor…

-No…- dijo ella.

-Si me sueltas… te prometo que…

-Si me prometes portarte bien, puedo intentar que estés más cómodo…

-Suéltame una sola mano… ya me has torturado suficiente… por favor...- dijo y vio como ella finalmente se conmovía.

Kate se inclinó en su mesa de noche y buscó las llaves de sus esposas. Liberó su mano izquierda y esposó la derecha lejos para que tuviera su brazo estirado.

-Pórtate bien, Castle…- le dijo ella cuando sintió que él estimulaba su pecho con la mano libre…

-Así está mucho mejor…- dijo él y la besó húmedamente, su cadera moviéndose sin que él pudiese hacer nada.

-Mucho mejor…- dijo ella entre besos.

-¿Podemos?- le dijo él y ella se mordió el labio.

Kate buscó un preservativo y se lo colocó mientras lo masajeaba suavemente… se colocó sobre él luego de hacerlo sentar y descendió hasta tomarlo por completo…

-Eres hermosa, Kate… me muero por ti…- le dijo él y ella comenzó a moverse, mientras sus labios capturaban los de él y sentía la mano de Rick colándose entre ellos para acariciar y estimular su pecho…

Se abandonó a seguir el ritmo que ella misma había establecido y se separó para mirarlo a los ojos cuando alcanzaba un clímax intenso, largo… luego cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él también lo alcanzaba, jadeando su nombre… segundos más tarde…

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Kate abrió las esposas y lo liberó. Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y ella se sintió segura bajo su protección…

Se quedaron un rato así, conectados, abrazadísimos y cuando se separaron un poco para acomodarse, se abrazaron bajo las mantas…

-Me haces sentir increíble, Kate…- le dijo él en voz baja, en el oído.

-Tú también…- le respondió ella en el mismo tono.

-Casi no puedo esperar a seguir avanzando contigo en esta relación…

-No creo que siempre sean flores, Rick…

-Lo sé… pero tengo sentimientos suficientes como para afrontarlo…- dijo él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que te amo…

-Yo también te amo…- le dijo ella y él la miró con ojos húmedos.

-Es hermoso oírtelo decir…

-Te amo…- repitió ella y se acomodó en sus brazos, dispuesta a disfrutar de otro de los nuevos placeres que no había descubierto hacía mucho, dormir junto a él…

* * *

 **Bueno, como algunos querían detalles sobre el "castigo" de Kate, decidí escribir este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado! Pronto habrá más! Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aún estoy shockeada con las noticias! Debo admitir que es triste que nuestra serie favorita se termine, pero en vista de las posibilidades, me alegra que así sea, siempre y cuando tengamos nuestro final feliz... allí y también en todas las historias de aquí...**

 **Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que también está a punto de terminar...**

 **Capítulo 17**

Kate abrió los ojos despacio y lanzó una carcajada suave cuando se encontró con un Castle todo despeinado, sus ojos azules diciendo más que sus labios, estaba feliz, adormilado… sexy…

-Hey… ¿hace mucho que te despertaste?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-Recién…- dijo y besó la punta de la nariz de ella.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó ella todavía sonriendo.

-Estoy en el mejor lugar para hacerlo… contigo…- le dijo y ella levantó una mano y la deslizó por su torso, suavemente, para acariciarlo.

-Es cierto… me pasa lo mismo…- dijo ella que sentía aún un poco incómoda de verbalizar sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó él.

-Creo que deberíamos ir levantándonos… ¿tienes sueño?

-Digamos que tenía otros planes… pero los puedo dejar para más tarde, si estás de acuerdo…

-No… no lo estoy…- dijo ella y él hizo una mueca, como de desilusión.

-Pero…

-Si compramos el desayuno camino a la comisaría, tendríamos un rato más…- dijo y se colocó sobre él, disfrutando el roce de su erección matutina sobre su abdomen- ¿qué te parece?

-Me habías asustado…- dijo y la tomó de la cara para besarla húmedamente.

-No puedo torturarte permanentemente, aunque me gustaría…- dijo con una sonrisa y él pellizcó su trasero suavemente, a forma de amonestación.

-Es una lástima… pero puedo entenderlo… y si me preguntas, prefiero usar mis dos manos para acariciarte…

-Hablando de eso… me has dejado a mitad de camino ayer con mis planes… pensé que te gustaría todo eso de…

-¿Mirarte? Sí, creo que lo hubiese disfrutado mucho, pero ayer necesitaba sentir tu piel, acariciarte yo mismo… lo siento… seguramente podremos intentarlo en otro momento…- dijo él y cerró los ojos cuando ella descendió sobre él, sin protección, conteniéndolo totalmente…

-Bien… lo haremos en otro momento…

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?- preguntó ella que estaba como en trance.

-¿No crees que es un poco peligroso no usar protección?

-Lo es… y tú sabes que adoro el peligro…- le dijo mordiéndose el labio para provocarlo- todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantener a tus soldaditos tranquilos por un rato… así podré disfrutarte sin ninguna barrera de por medio…

-Se dice fácil… pero lo intentaré…- le dijo y volvió a besarla húmedamente mientras marcaba un ritmo lento y tortuoso para ambos.

* * *

Las cosas se mantuvieron intensas por un rato, hasta que él decidió empujarla un poco porque no se sentía capaz de soportar mucho tiempo más…

Kate lo dejó hacer mientras él se colocaba un preservativo en tiempo record y la sorprendía cambiándole el lugar y colocándose sobre ella, acomodando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para llegar más profundo…

Kate soltó un quejido de placer cuando sintió que el clímax la alcanzaba casi al mismo tiempo que a él… un buen rato más tarde...

Rick mantuvo sus ojos en los de ella y se miraron mientras intentaban recuperarse de la agitación producida…

Él la abrazó un momento y estuvieron a punto de quedarse dormidos…

-Deberíamos levantarnos… ahora sí...- dijo él y ella se apoyó sobre su codo para mirarlo.

-Sí… deberíamos hacerlo…- dijo con cansancio.

-Todavía debo pasar por mi casa para cambiarme… así no asumirán que estuvimos juntos…

-Igual… ya lo saben…- dijo ella y él la miró.

-¿No te importa?- le preguntó él.

-No es que no me importe… pero ya lo saben… todos… desde el primero hasta el último y me pregunto, ¿vale la pena ocultarlo?

-Eso intentaba decirte estos días… pero te respeto, Kate… tu vida privada es tuya, y ahora también mía… por eso intento cuidarnos…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Gracias…- dijo y lo besó con ternura.

-¿A qué se debe este cambio de actitud? Si puedo saberlo…- preguntó él.

-Bueno… digamos que me di cuenta de algo anoche…- dijo pensativa ella y él sintió curiosidad.

-¿De qué?

-Anoche… cuando estábamos por dormirnos, abrazados, contentos, satisfechos, me di cuenta de que soy feliz… tú me haces muy feliz… y estoy contenta de que nos hayamos dado esta oportunidad… pase lo que pase…

-Claro…- dijo él un poco tocado por el comentario.

-Y seguramente no voy a andar besándote por los corredores, pero si alguien habla, no está en mis manos oponerme, porque realmente, aunque analizándolo quizá me moleste un poco, no debería hacerlo… la gente hablará igual…

-Es cierto…- dijo él y deslizó una mano por el costado de su cadera, haciéndola sobresaltar.

-Ahora… levantémonos ya porque me están dando ganas de un segundo round…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Técnicamente sería el tercero…- dijo él achicando los ojos seductor.

-Segundo, tercero… no podemos perder más tiempo…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando él se inclinó y comenzó a besar su pecho con dedicación.

-¿Seguro?- le dijo él entre besos y Kate entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello sedoso de él, concentrada en sus caricias.

-Tal vez… un rato más…- dijo en voz baja, excitada.

-Será un rato muy pequeño…- dijo y siguió camino hacia abajo cuando la hizo recostar y se colocó sobre ella.

-Ya cállate…- le dijo ella jadeando apreciativamente…

* * *

Una hora después, bajaron del ascensor, con expresión distendida, un café y un paquete de kronuts en cada mano…

Ryan y Espo se miraron con complicidad pero no dijeron nada, ya había comprobado que "mamá y papá" andaban haciendo sus "cosas" por ahí y no necesitaban los detalles.

Kate se sentó en su escritorio y él en su silla, a su lado. Hubo algunas miradas al ver que ellos conversaban serenos, confiados, sin esconderse y ella sonreía, mucho más de lo habitual, aunque en ese último tiempo se habían acostumbrado a verla sonreír un poco más seguido…

Ella se sonrojó un poco un par de veces, cuando alguno se acercaba y Rick se la quedaba mirando como un tonto, sin ocultarse, y la persona que se había acercado se daba cuenta, pero no le molestaba, se sentía en el cielo teniéndolo a su lado…

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, él le propuso ir a su casa, comprar algo de comida de pasada y compartirla también con Martha y Alexis.

Kate se sintió algo nerviosa, pero la verdad era que tenía una muy buena relación con ellas y no estaba demasiado segura de que Rick les hubiese contado algo aún, por lo que podría observar sus reacciones en cuanto se enterasen…

Recordó esa conversación que había tenido con Alexis el día en que había ido a cuidar a Rick cuando tenía jaqueca, ella parecía contenta de verlos así… y aunque Kate no le había confirmado nada, sabía que algo sucedía… no sería una sorpresa, y tampoco para Martha, por supuesto…

Rick notó su nerviosismo cuando llegaron y se estacionaron frente al loft. Al llegar a la puerta, él la tomó de la cara y la miró de cerca…

-Escucha, no tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres… puedo llamarlas, cancelar todo e irme contigo a tu casa…

-No, no, Castle… solo estoy un poco nerviosa… pero quiero hacerlo… te amo…

-Yo también te amo…- dijo él y besó sus labios con dulzura, antes de abrir la puerta del loft y recibir las miradas de su madre y su hija…

* * *

 **Bueno, como dije, no queda mucho de esta historia, espero que les siga gustando! Muchísimas gracias por leer y por los comentarios, que me alientan a seguir! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Kate sonrió con algo de timidez cuando Martha la tomó de la cara y besó su mejilla en forma sonora.

-Era hora de que se decidieran… por momentos parecía que no lo harían nunca…- dijo y Kate miró hacia un costado y vio que Alexis asentía.

-Lo siento, Martha… yo…- comenzó a decir Kate.

-No digas nada… que no haya sucedido antes no significa que haya sido tu culpa… a menudo le he dicho a Rick que tenía que arriesgarse un poco…- dijo y miró a su hijo que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- y estoy metiendo la pata… mejor me dejo de hablar…- dijo sonriendo y Kate sintió que podía relajarse un poco.

-Y… ¿cómo fue?- quiso saber Alexis.

-Bueno…- Kate se sonrojó, no podía decirles la verdad… al menos no totalmente.

-Lo que pasó fue que soy tan irresistible que… Kate me propuso tener una relación clandestina…

-Castle…

-¿Aún lo llamas así?- Alexis estaba algo perdida.

-Ambos estábamos muy solos…- dijo Rick- y decidimos comenzar a acompañarnos… al principio parecía que era porque nuestra "amistad" se profundizaba pero luego de varias charlas pudimos decirnos lo que sentíamos y aquí estamos…

-Qué lindos…- dijo Martha- finalmente… ¿y ahora qué?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kate.

-¿Cuáles son los planes? ¿vendrás a vivir con nosotros?- dijo y Kate abrió la boca, sin saber qué contestar.

-No… no es que…- comenzó a decir.

-Madre… esto recién empieza… estamos muy bien, yo entiendo que creas que perdimos algo de tiempo, pero no es recuperándolo ahora que todo saldrá mejor… en mi opinión todo está saliendo de maravilla…

-Exacto…- dijo Kate- a mi me encantaría, si soy bienvenida, cenar con ustedes de vez en cuando, otras quedarme a dormir… pero aún…

-Estoy de acuerdo y sí eres bienvenida…- dijo Alexis y le guiñó un ojo a su padre, que sonrió agradecido.

-Por supuesto que eres bienvenida, querida Katherine… y perdona la euforia, estoy muy contenta de verlos juntos, por fin… hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Rick tan comprometido con un amor…

-Madre…

-Gracias Martha…- dijo Kate y se sentaron a la mesa.

Comieron y charlaron de varias cosas, todas relacionadas con la vida de cada uno, pero Martha estaba más tranquila con sus preguntas, Alexis parecía estar disfrutando de ver a su padre feliz y Kate y Rick estaban más distendidos.

Se quedaron un rato mirando la televisión con Alexis, porque Martha se excusó diciendo que tendría que levantarse temprano al día siguiente…

-Creo que me iré a dormir…- dijo Alexis bostezando luego de un buen rato.

-Bien… que tengas lindos sueños…- dijo Rick y Kate asintió.

-Gracias… ¿nos vemos en el desayuno?- le preguntó directamente a Kate.

-Bueno… no lo sé… creo que planeaba irme…

-Yo intentaré convencerla…- dijo y la apretó en sus brazos, haciendo que Alexis sonriera, divertida.

-Está bien… me quedo…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó un poco.

-Hasta mañana entonces…- dijo la chica y los dejó allí.

* * *

Rick la sostuvo en sus brazos y se dejaron caer sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-¿No es un poco pronto para que pase la noche aquí?

-¿Pronto?- dijo y arrugó el entrecejo.

-Me refiero a que ¿soy tu novia, y la misma noche en que lo comunicamos me quedo a dormir?

-Estamos en el siglo 21, Kate… mi madre y Alexis se imaginan que ya hemos hecho nuestras "cosas" y lo comprenden…

Kate frunció la nariz, algo incómoda.

-Pero si quieres irte…- le dijo él y la soltó un poco, mostrando algo de distancia.

-Sólo me siento algo rara… trata de comprenderme…

-Está bien… ¿vamos a dormir?

Kate alzó las cejas y sonrió. Rick se levantó y estiró la mano para ayudarla a ella.

-¿Estás seguro de que…?

-Ya cállate…- le dijo él y la empujó hacia la habitación.

Rick se quitó la ropa y se dejó solo los bóxers, se acostó en la cama y la miró con intención.

-¿Vienes?- le preguntó.

-No voy a dormir desnuda…- le dijo con resolución.

-Nadie vendrá…

-No me importa… me siento incómoda…

-Bien…- dijo él y se levantó rápidamente, sacó una remera enorme de su cajón y se la entregó- aquí tienes, pero te aviso que no te durará mucho…

Kate se encerró en el baño y se cambió. Cuando salió estaba más tranquila y se acomodó a su lado.

Rick la abrazó y hundió su nariz en su cabello. Kate suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo ella y volvió a suspirar.

-Descansa…

-Hasta mañana…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Kate no supo cuándo se quedó dormida, pero cuando abrió los ojos, aún era de noche y oía que afuera se había desatado una tormenta intensa…

Se acomodó en los brazos de Rick y él suspiró en su oído. Movió su cadera hacia atrás, instintivamente, para acomodarse mejor y lo sintió rígido, algo excitado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tragó saliva, intentó no pensar en lo que obviamente sentía deseos de hacer… él estaba dormido, tratando de descansar…

Se separó un poco y pensó en levantarse para servirse un vaso de agua. Rick le impidió moverse y ella quedó boca arriba, respirando con dificultad…

Rick deslizó una mano por debajo de la remera y acarició su pecho con suavidad. Kate soltó un jadeo y apretó los labios cuando lo sintió sobre su pierna, más excitado aún…

Se colocó sobre ella y deslizó su ropa interior hacia abajo hasta quitársela.

Kate quiso detenerlo, pero sus caricias eran tan intensas que no pudo hacerlo. No sabía si él estaba totalmente despierto pero eso no le importó.

Cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió parte suya y jadear su nombre en tono bajo, en su oído…

-Rick…- le dijo en el mismo tono.

-Nadie nos oirá… y menos con la tormenta…- le dijo convencido y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente para alcanzar el clímax.

Las cosas se volvieron muy intensas rápidamente y Kate enfocó sus ojos en los de él cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo…

Rick se acomodó a su lado luego y volvió a quedarse dormido, Kate también, un buen rato después, se durmió con una sonrisa…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, escuchó voces en la cocina. Rick hablaba con su madre y el olor indicaba que el desayuno estaba casi listo.

Se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Se encerró en el baño para asearse y cuando se reunió con la familia, Alexis también estaba con ellos…

-Buenos días…- dijo con algo de incomodidad.

-Le decía a Richard que anoche hubo una tormenta enorme… ¿tú tampoco la has escuchado?- dijo Martha.

-No…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza, y miró a Rick.

-Bueno, no importa…- dijo Martha y se sentaron todos a desayunar.

* * *

Rick entrelazó los dedos con Kate cuando salieron del loft. Él sabía que ella había estado algo incómoda con todas esas nuevas situaciones, pero había podido sortearlas con éxito y estaba feliz…

-Estoy muy contento de cómo han resultado las cosas…- dijo Rick y sonrió, apretando sus dedos con cariño.

-Yo también… salvo por esa mentirilla de que no habíamos escuchado la tormenta…- dijo Kate y él alzó las cejas.

-Algo de realidad había en eso… digamos que no la estábamos escuchando… yo sólo te escuchaba a ti…- dijo él y ella besó sus labios con ternura.

-Iré a mi casa a cambiarme…- dijo Kate.

-¿Te acompaño?

-Mientras no me entretengas… tengo trabajo pendiente en la comisaría…- le dijo mirándolo de costado.

-Prometido…- dijo él levantando una mano, solemne y los dos se echaron a reír.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que esta historia reclama un final, veremos si es en el próximo capítulo o en el otro! Gracias por seguir leyendo, a pesar de que no puedo actualizar todos los días, sigo inspirada para cuando puedo hacerlo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Kate dominó sus emociones cuando vio un enorme ramo de flores sobre su escritorio. La noche anterior había estado demasiado cansada para pasarla con él y Rick lo había comprendido, ambos sentían que el vínculo era más sano, aunque se murieran de ganas de estar juntos, de perderse uno en brazos del otro, también conservaban su independencia, y eso era lo más saludable…

Miró hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie demasiado interesado en ella o en las flores.

Se acercó y tomó la tarjeta que acompañaba al ramo y la leyó, reconociendo la caligrafía tan personal de Rick.

" _Que tengas un lindo día, me haces muy feliz"._

Kate sintió que sonreía tontamente y no le importó. No tenía idea de por qué razón él había elegido ese día para enviarle un ramo de flores pero el gesto le llegó…

Tomó su móvil y marcó su número…

-Castle…- dijo él en voz baja.

-Hey… ¿estabas ocupado?- le preguntó ella.

-No… escribía… ¿por qué? ¿dónde estás?

-En la comisaría… y quería… quería agradecerte por las flores…

-¿Te gustaron?

-Por supuesto… y tú también me haces muy feliz...- dijo haciéndose bucles en el cabello, sonriendo, feliz.

-Me alegra…

-Pero para que el día sea realmente lindo… me gustaría verte…

-Creí que me habías dicho que estarías ocupada…

-No todo el día…

-Entiendo… ¿te paso a buscar para almorzar?

-Hecho…- dijo ella y sonrió antes de cortar.

No pudo dejar de pensar en él un solo segundo. Sentía en su interior que algo importante sucedería ese día, o al menos esa era la impresión en su corazón…

Pero lo más raro de todo era que esa impresión era de que algo había cambiado en ella…

* * *

-Kate…- dijo él detrás de ella cuando llegó a buscarla y ella se dio vuelta sonriente, aliviada de poder verlo.

-Llegaste antes…

-Lo siento… te esperaré si lo necesitas…

-No, no hace falta, vamos…- le dijo y se puso de pie, se acomodó la chaqueta y le sonrió con ternura.

Rick notó que algo había cambiado en ella, pero creyó que solo eran sus impresiones…

Cuando llegaron a Remy's ella lo tomó de la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos. Pidieron hamburguesas con queso y dos batidos y luego se sentaron a charlar…

-Hermoso ramo…- dijo y se inclinó para capturar sus labios con suavidad.

-Tú eres hermosa…- le dijo él luego del beso.

-¿Por qué hoy?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno… digamos que ayer tomé conciencia de algo que no me había puesto a pensar…

-¿Qué?- ella estaba demasiado interesada en lo que él le decía.

-Hoy se cumple un mes de aquella vez que… que hicimos el trato… nuestra primera vez juntos y… sólo quise recordarlo…

-Rick…- dijo sintiéndose culpable ella- yo… soy un completo desastre con las fechas… me preguntan por mi cumpleaños y tengo que pensarlo…

-No tienes que decir nada… no era que estuviese esperando un regalo o algo así… pero lo recordé y quería compartirlo…

-¿Un mes?- repitió ella y se quedó pensando.

-Parece más tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Así es…- dijo ella- realmente siento que estamos juntos hace años…

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No… al revés…es bueno… y fue intenso… y contradictorio… perfecto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Él se perdió en sus ojos un momento y comieron en silencio hasta que terminaron.

-Estaba pensando… ¿te gustaría pasar unas mini vacaciones en algún lugar, juntos?- dijo y la vio abrir los ojos entre sorprendida y complacida.

-Por supuesto… ¿por qué no?

-Honestamente… creí que me dirías que tenías mucho trabajo, que era imposible o simplemente que era demasiado pronto…

-Yo quiero estar contigo…- dijo y apretó su mano.

-Lo sé… ahora lo sé…- dijo él y acarició su cara.

-¿Dónde iríamos?- le preguntó con interés.

-¿Las Vegas?

-Me encanta…

-O París…

-Ahí me gustaría ir de luna de miel…- dijo y se sonrojó cuando él la miró con intención.

-Entiendo…

-Siempre lo dije, si me caso, me gustaría ir a París…

-Bien… lo tendré en cuenta para cuando sea el momento…- dijo y Kate sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Las Vegas?

-¿Conoces?

-No…

-Qué bien…- dijo y alzó las cejas- ¿el próximo fin de semana?

-De hecho… podría ser un poco más de tiempo…

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-De viernes a martes, entonces…- dijo él contento y apretó su mano.

Cuando salieron de Remy's, él la acompañó a la comisaría y se despidió de ella…

-¿Nos vemos esta noche?- le preguntó él.

-Te cocinaré algo… para festejar nuestra fecha…

-Me gusta la idea… llevaré el vino…

* * *

Kate terminó de preparar la comida y sonrió orgullosa, era su mejor plato y por el aroma y el sabor, le había quedado perfecta…

Cuando él llegó, ella se había cambiado. Se había puesto un vestido sencillo, pero quería verse distinta…

Su corazón se aceleró cuando él se inclinó y besó sus labios al entrar…

-Huele increíble…- dijo y ella tomó la botella que él había traído.

Se sentaron a comer y bebieron casi toda la botella. Cuando terminaron, el clima era distendido y alegre. Ella se reía mucho y él hacía bromas y decía cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla sonreír.

-De verdad lo paso bien contigo… y no sólo en la cama…- le dijo negando con el dedo índice.

-¿Tan bien como para que venga a vivir contigo?- le dijo él en tono de broma- porque de verdad me muero de ganas…- insistió.

-¿Vivir juntos?- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Te parece gracioso?

-Lo gracioso es que…- dijo risueña e hizo una pausa antes de seguir- yo creí que me propondrías matrimonio…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿y tú no saldrías corriendo?

-No lo sé… ¿lo intentarás?- dijo y batió sus pestañas.

-Si no se me hubiese quedado el anillo en casa…- dijo y la vio taparse la boca con una mano.

-¿Compraste un anillo?- dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Hace poco… cuando nos decidimos a estar juntos… sólo para cuando me pareciera que era el momento…

-Pues… es el momento…- dijo ella y alzó una ceja cuando lo vio abrir los ojos con incredulidad.

-¿Estás diciendo que aceptarías casarte conmigo?

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Yo te pregunté por tus matrimonios y tus divorcios…

-Y tú me dijiste que no te habías casado porque eras de las que si lo decidía, sería para siempre…- dijo y ella sonrió, cautivada por el recuerdo.

-Exacto… he estado pensando… nosotros tuvimos muchas idas y vueltas…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Y mucho amor…

-Muchísimo… y eso me hizo sentir en mi corazón que eras el indicado… ¿para qué seguir esperando?

-Kate…

-Sí… quiero casarme contigo, Rick…- le dijo con emoción y él sonrió.

-¿Puedo proponértelo en las Vegas?

-Me parece que ya te lo propuse yo…- dijo ella con orgullo.

-Me refería al anillo… pero… sólo si tú quieres, podríamos hacer una ceremonia sencilla… y… casarnos… directamente…- dijo tentativamente.

-Redoblas la apuesta…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-Simplemente te veo decidida y siento que debo aprovechar el momento…

-Está bien… pero será un secreto, sólo lo diremos cuando volvamos…- dijo y él la miró a los ojos emocionado.

Rick se perdió en sus ojos un momento y tardó un poco en reaccionar…

-Esto… no es por la cantidad de vino que tomamos ¿verdad?

-No…- dijo riendo a carcajadas ella y sintió que él la empujaba hacia atrás para atraparla en sus brazos, decidido a hacerle el amor, feliz, festejando este encuentro que por fin se había dado…

Kate cerró los ojos y lo dejó hacer, ese último mes había sido una suerte de bisagra en su vida y era hora de hacer las cosas bien y comprometerse con la persona que amaba…

* * *

 **Bueno, se viene el casamiento en Las Vegas y el último capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, otra historia que se termina pero como siempre, prometo que habrá otras! Nos vemos en e próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	20. Epílogo

**Bueno, aquí está el epílogo de esta historia, espero que sea lo que esperan o al menos los sorprenda. Gracias por seguirla!**

 **Epílogo**

Kate sonrió mientras observaba el hermoso anillo reluciendo en su dedo, debajo de la alianza, por supuesto. Había sido una ceremonia muy sencilla. Los testigos apenas los conocían pero eso ¿qué importaba? Ya estaba casada con él. Ya era la señora Castle…

Rick la tomó de la cintura y salieron juntos de la capilla. La miró con algo de emoción. No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar demasiado durante la ceremonia, pero ambos sabían que ese no era un paso en falso, era la determinación de que pasarían su vida juntos…

Se subieron al Lamborghini que Rick había alquilado y se perdieron en la noche de Las Vegas…

Kate se recostó en el cómodo asiento y cerró los ojos. Sintió los dedos de él sobre su rodilla y buscó su mano, para entrelazar sus dedos…

-No me digas que estás arrepentida…- le dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-No me digas que tú lo estás…- replicó.

-Para nada… si de algo estoy seguro en mi vida es que quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti…

-No me refería a eso…

-¿No?

-Hablaba de cómo reaccionarán todos cuando lo sepan…

-Podemos organizar una gran fiesta en New York… pero esto debía ser así, nuestro… íntimo… y de verdad creo que más allá de cualquier reclamo, quienes realmente nos importan, estarán felices…

-Eso es cierto…- dijo y sonrió.

Rick tomó el Boulevard Las Vegas y Kate abrió la boca, había visto fotos, videos… pero toda esa luz… era increíble… no sabía para dónde mirar…

-Todo esto cambia mucho de noche…- dijo con sinceridad.

-De día tiene otro atractivo… de noche… es especial…- dijo y sonrió, disfrutando del asombro de Kate.

-¿Has venido muchas veces?- le preguntó.

-Un par… pero nunca tan feliz como esta vez…- le dijo y ella se inclinó y besó su mejilla para luego seguir por su cuello.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó él- yo había planeado pasear un poco, cenar en el hotel… y luego… ¿a dormir?- le dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

-Eres muy obvio, señor Castle…

-Por suerte esa no es causal de divorcio…- rió él- a no ser que quieras ir al casino…

-Nah…- dijo ella negando con la cabeza- soy afortunada en el amor… no creo que me sirva de nada ir a jugar…

-Entiendo…- el ánimo de ambos era divertido.

Rick le mostró todos los lugares emblemáticos del Strip y luego dejaron el auto en el Bellagio, en donde Rick había reservado la habitación…

Cenaron allí, tomaron algo de vino para hacer el brindis y se fueron a la habitación.

Se asomaron al balcón justo a tiempo para observar las aguas danzantes y Rick la abrazó por detrás, descansando su mentón sobre el hombro de ella…

-Wow… todo esto es increíble, Rick… de verdad, nunca pensé que podría verlo y disfrutarlo así contigo…

-Pues… este es el primer viaje de muchos que haremos y te cansarás de ver todo esto, te lo prometo…

-No hace falta cansarse… y Las Vegas tendrá siempre un lugar especial en mi corazón…

-Así como New York…

-New York es mi lugar en el mundo…- lo corrigió ella.

-Pues… somos afortunados, también es el mío…- dijo él y besó su cuello con suavidad, invitándola a perderse en sus caricias…

Kate giró en redondo y lo abrazó, una suave brisa los acompañaba…

-Te amo…- le dijo él sobre sus labios y la besó con dulzura.

-Yo también… y sigo repitiéndome que no entiendo cómo es que me tomó tanto tiempo dejarme llevar…

Ya estamos aquí… no nos preguntemos cosas que no podremos responder…- le dijo él y la apretó contra su cuerpo…

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y un rato más tarde se abrazaron para dormir, mientras yacían exhaustos luego de una intensa sesión de amor…

Se pasaron el fin de semana saliendo poco, solo para hacer compras, comer algo y conocer la ciudad… el resto del tiempo lo dedicaron a acariciarse, besarse y hacer el amor… que era lo que los hacía sentir cargados de energía… lo único realmente necesario…

* * *

Cuando volvieron, la noticia causó algo de impresión, pero como ellos pensaban, los que realmente los querían, comprendieron sus razones…

Organizaron una gran fiesta apenas un mes después y Rick insistió en que ella se vistiera de novia y hasta llevó a un ministro para que reafirmara sus votos, delante de su familia…

Kate ascendió a Capitana un año más tarde y siguió trabajando con responsabilidad y dedicación como siempre, hasta la llegada de su primer hija, Yasmin… y luego con algunos altibajos hasta que Jimmy y Tommy completaron la familia…

Rick mantuvo su promesa y cada vez que tenían unos días libres, se embarcaban para ver lugares nuevos. Generalmente, y como siempre, dependían de las vacaciones de Kate, porque él se había dedicado a la crítica literaria, escribía una columna semanal en el Ledger y todavía seguía aprovechando las regalías de todas sus novelas de Derrick Storm y Nikki Heat que habían salido en formato gráfico…

No volvieron a Las Vegas sino hasta veinte años después, para el festejo de su aniversario de casados… Kate se emocionó mucho cuando Rick se lo propuso, luego de comprometer a Alexis de que se quedara con sus hermanos, que aunque eran ya bastante grandes, disfrutarían de ese tiempo con su hermana mayor…

Kate se sorprendió de que Rick consiguiera exactamente la misma habitación que habían compartido al momento de su primer noche de esposos, la 1047…

Salieron al balcón y aunque algunas cosas habían cambiado un poco, todo seguía siendo igual de luminoso e impactante…

-¿Quién hubiese dicho que volveríamos aquí luego de tanto tiempo?- dijo ella y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de él en su cuello, acariciándola suavemente…

-Bueno, en aquel entonces dijiste que no querías cansarte de venir aquí…- le dijo él al oído.

-Es cierto…- dijo y cerró los ojos, con nostalgia.

-En todos estos años, ¿no te has arrepentido nunca de haber tomado la decisión de casarnos?

-Bueno… hubieron algunas crisis… pero no… no realmente… quizá sí en algún momento complicado, pero nunca duró más de unos minutos…- le aseguró y él sonrió y besó sus labios.

-Yo tampoco… me gusta todo lo que hicimos estos años… fui muy feliz hasta ahora… y planeo que seguir siéndolo… contigo y con los chicos…

-Yo también… tenemos una hermosa familia…- dijo ella y le sonrió con ternura.

-¿Quién lo hubiese dicho hace veinte años?

-Pues… todo el mundo, excepto nosotros…- rió Kate y él asintió.

-¿Qué tal si intentamos romper el récord de la última vez que vinimos?

Kate achicó los ojos y luego alzó las cejas.

-¿Ese récord?- le dijo y sonrió.

-Yo estoy dispuesto… ¿qué tal tú?

-Teníamos veinte años menos, Rick… ¿quieres terminar en la sala de emergencias?

-Que poca fe me tienes…- dijo él fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y lo tomó de la solapa de su camisa para arrastrarlo a la cama- no pensemos en récords… hagamos el amor…- le dijo y él sonrió y cayó sobre ella, sabiendo que esa idea no desaparecería hasta no llevarla a cabo… y concretarla, por supuesto…

* * *

 **Ahora sí, este es el final. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla. Nos vemos en las otras y otra vez, gracias por seguirla hasta ahora, el final!**


End file.
